MrsRanger?
by Karren
Summary: Will Stephanie become Mrs. Ranger? COMPLEATED Second half from chapter8 and beyond now grammer and spell checked
1. Chapter 1

Ranger and I have been working for a while now together and I still knew not a lot about this mysterious sexy man. I was sitting in his shiny new probably barley legal SUV. We just had finished looking for Greenoli and came up with nothing. I looked over and saw his earring shining in the darkened car. He looked over at me and I melted. When I saw him pull up the arm rest slash consol I knew what he was going to do.

Ranger grabbed me and brought me to him and kissed me. He moved his head to the side and his tongue slipped inside of my mouth causing me to moan. I could feel him smiling against my lips. He knew I couldn't resist him even when I tried.

I knew I shouldn't have wore that denim mini skirt tonight for surveillance but I did any way and now here I was straddling batman while he kissed his way down my neck with his hand traveling up to my thigh.

I felt Ranger shimmy his pants and underwear off as he moved his mouth on my nipple causing the already hard buds to become painfully harder. I didn't even feel my underwear coming off when I felt him enter me.

Ranger moved me so that I could lay my back against the steering wheel of his truck and he had his hands on my hips moving me on him. Soon I felt my orgasm wash over me and I was biting my lip to keep from crying out.

"Let me hear you babe" he said soft and low

"OH GOD" I let out and then I knew he was releasing too

As I got back in my seat and Ranger fixed himself back together I knew this was going to end badly I just didn't now what yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger dropped me off at my apartment and I walked carefully in. Id been known to have a few unwelcome guests in previous times. I searched every room and layed back on my bed.

"How could you have sex with him again"? I asked myself

"Because he is irresistible " I told myself

Crawleing under my covers I fell asleep. When around 3 am in the morning I felt something or some one in my room. I opend one eye and caught the face of Ranger sitting in a chair across from me.

"How do you do that?" I asked him

He just smiled at me. And I knew I wasn't going to get the answer I wanted

"your not going home?" I asked him

He came over to me and took off his shirt amd crawled over top of me and kissed me deep and long.

"we gotta stop doing this" I tell him

"you know you want me" he said

It was true I did but I still had this connection to Morelli. Ranger knew about that too and it seemed to fuel his desire for me even more.

"All right you can bunk here for the night" I told him

"I knew youd see it my way" he said giving me one last kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

When i woke up Ranger was long gone. I knew he would be he never stays around for anything unless he is gaurding me for some reason. I get up and did the shower thing and get on with my day. Today im going to go see Greenoli myself and Ranger will not be a very happy man.

Ranger told me to never go with out him to see this man. He was one of the worst Mob men there was in Jersey and that was saying alot. As I was opening my door to go the the elevator Morelli was standing there fist in mid air to knock.

"Cupcake" he said as i opend the door

"Joe" i nervosly said wondering if he could tell i had once again been with Ranger

"Going somewhere?" he asked me

"Just looking for this minor offence person" i told him lying thru my teeth

"oh really?" he asked

"Yea" i told him

Joe took me by the hand and pulled me to him ans kissed me. This was how it was in my life i had Joe the cop in an off again on again relationsship and Ranger the hot sexy secretive bounty hunter.

"Be careful out there" he told me and then walked out

I took my bag that had all my stuff in it and went to my car in my lot. I kept looking in my rearview mirror for any Ranger tail but spotted no shiny black cars anywhere. That didnt mean he wasnt out there somewhere. Parking in front of Greenolis mansion i waited for any sign of him around.

At the two hour mark someone climbed into my car. When i turned around to see who it was a gun was placed at my head.

"Your going to get out of the car with me or ill blow your head apart" he said

"Ok you dont have to tell me twice" I said sliding out with him

"Now march" he said taking me to the Mansion

When i got inside he locked me in a bedroom and left.

"Shit Stephanie now what?" i said

Ranger sat outside the Dunkin Donuts. He could set his watch by Stephanie coming to get donuts for herself and the office. When an hour went by and knoe steph, Ranger knew something was very wrong. Stephanie never missed her dough nuts.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranger called Stephanie's home phone and then her cell phone. Not getting her at either numbers he knew something wasnt right here. Gettign in his truck he drove over to the bail office. He walked in and scanned the room and only found Lula and Connie. He walked in to the inner office and came in to see Vinnie.

"Ranger what are you doing here we have no skips for you?" Vinnie asked

"Im looking for Stephanie, you know where she is?" he asked him

"No she not here and infact shes late" Vinnie said looking at Ranger

Ranger turned on his heels and walked out of Vinnies office. Connie stopped him and asked him if he was looking for Stephanie. He shook his head and sat down to wait a bit to see if she came in.

"She's usally here by now , she brings in the donuts" Lula said

"Yes i know" Ranger to her

"You think somethings happend to her dont you?" Connie asked

"I dont know" he said laying his elbows on his knees thinking

"Last i saw of her she was working the Greenoli case with you" Lula told him

Ranger stood up and walked out of the office and went to his truck.

"Babe i told you not to go on your own with this case" He said when he got in and started driving

As he was making his way down roads his phone began to ring.

"Yo" he said as his usall greeting

"Ranger" Stephanie said

"Babe where ar you?" he asked

"Im in a bedroom locked up and i cant get out" she told him

A flash of range went thru him at her news

"where are you?" he asked knowing what she was going to say

"Im in the Greenoli Mansion" she told him

Ranger made a turn and sped in the direction of the mansion. He kept his phone on and Steph was smart for she did also. In the back ground he could hear a man barking orders to her.

"Is he coming to save you?" he asked her

"i dont know i told him where im at" she said to him

"Good i have an old score to settle with Ranger" the man said

"what are you going to do to him?" he heard Steoh ask

"what been coming to him for a long time" the sinister voice said

Ranger hung the call up and dialed a number.

"Hey situation happending meet me at the Greenoli mansion and get ready to mobilize on my order" he barked into the phone


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie bit her finger nail off and now her finger was hirting and bleeding. She wiped it off onto her jeans and cursed for doing it. She new Ranger would beat the front door off this place looking for her and thats what Greenoli wanted.

"So why do you have it in for Ranger?" Stephanie asked her kidnapper

"He took my brother in and now he is in for life" he said

"Well why was he taking him in?" she asked

"Because we are the Greenolis baby" he told her coming over to her and pushing her to him to kiss her

Ranger and his men had the mansion surrounded and were just waiting for the right time for Ranger to give the command to go. Ranger watched thru the window as Greenoli kissed Stephanie.

"On my county we storm the mansion and make sure Steph is not hurt" he said in his walkie talkie

"10-4" came collective voices from his radio

When Greenoli touched Stephanies Chest Ranger said NOW and every door and window flew open and Guys dressed in black swat wear came pouring in. Greenoli just smiled knowing Ranger was there to save his precious woman fromhis evil cluctches. What he didnt count on was all of Rangers men coming along and taking out all his crew in the process.

"We got all your men Greenoli surrender now" Ranger said walking in

"You, why wont you just go away?" he asked him

"Cant do that when theres scum like you around" Ranger told him looking over at Stephanie

Greenoli tried one last depreat attempt to make Ranger hurt and he grabbed Stephanie and shot her. Range r lunged for him and they struggled. One of Rangers men scopoed Stephanie up and took her out. A gunshot rang out and Then for a few tense moments they watched the door for who was left standing. Ranger walked out of the house and made a bee line to Tank.

"Babe" he said looking down at Stephanioe who was laying in Tanks big arms

"I love you" she said as she went unconscience.


	6. Chapter 6

Tank jumped into the front seat of Rangers black BMW and sped off with Ranger and Stepanie in the back. Ranger had her laying in his arms while they drove to the hospital. Ranger was a bad ass bounty hunter and rarely showed his emotions besides anger in the field but he was having a hard time keeping his composure with Stephanie laying in his arms shot.

"Babe can you hear me?" he asked her getting no responce from her

"Steph" he said to the lifeless body

Tank squeeled to a stop in front of the Emergency room of the nearest hospital. Ranger scooped her up and took her inside yelling for a Doctor to come help her. As he sat in his full combat ware Morelli walked in and stood in front of him, looking like he was gonna rip his head off.

"Care to tell me whats going on?" he asked him

"She went to Greenolis and he kidnapped her from her car and took her to his mansion. He had her to call me to come get her and then she kept the phone on and i heard him saying how the plan was to get me in there to take care of me" Ranger to Morelli

"A set up" he said

"Yep" he said

"Did you have her do this?" Morelli asked his mouth tight in a straight line

"No i speciffically told her not to go there and do anything it was to be me and her all the way on this" He told him

"Damn Stephanie what was you thinking" Morelli said shaking his head

Morelli's pager beeped and he read it. Grimmicing he looked at Ranger.

"I have to go its a very imprtaint case im on" He told him

"Go, im not going anywhere" he told him

"Me and Steph are in out off period again and this one seems to be going on forever but i still..." Morelli said as he got another page

"I know" Ranger said sighing

Morelli hurried down the hall leaving Ranger with his thoughts. He laid his head back on the wall behind him and waited. Three hours went by and all of Rangemans employees had came out and were in the surgery waiting room. A doctor came out with blood stained clothes.

"Carlos Mo.." he was trying to say

"YO" Ranger said standing up with his men behind him

"I was the doctor operating on a Miss. Plum" he said

"yes?" Ranger asked


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor motioned for Ranger to come to him and he spoke to him. He told him how Stephanie had a buttlet in her liver and it took along time to get it and had to cut a small peice out of her liver. He also told him Stephanie was pretty lucky that the liver regenerates itself and she would be good as new.

"Can I see her?" Ranger asked

"In about an hour she is in recovery and them we will place her into ICU untill she gegains consciencesness" he told her

Ranger turned and walkewd back to his Men and told them about what the doctor told him. They all were grimmed face but shook their knew his men liked Stephanie and that it had hurt them to know she was in here and what happend to her. Soon everyone left and Ranger sat alone in the waiting room. A door opend and a nurse came to him and asked him if he was the one to see Miss. Plum?

"Yes mam i am" he told her getting up

"come with me please" she told him walking him thru two big metal double doors

Ranger was brought over to a bed that had monitors and an iv pole standing by it. He looked down and saw Stephanie laying what looked like peaceable sleeping.

"Babe" he softly said and sat down by her bed

Rangers Cell rang out and he quickly took it and answerd it. It was Morelli and he wanted an update on Stephanie. When Ranger told him Morelli dropped a bomb on him.

"The case im working on has me going to be out of state for a couple of months. Would you watch Steph?" he asked

Ranger knew Morelli didnt exactly like him but knew there was no one else to look after her and keep her safe like he could.

"Yes i will" he told him and Morelli disconnected

"Well Babe looks like your stuck with me" he told her


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie had been released a few weeks later from the hospital. Ranger had sent Tank and Hal to pick her up and take her to RangeMan so she would be living in his Apartment. Lying in bed Stephanie heard someone coming into the room and stoop at the door way.

"What?" she said

"Ohh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Ranger asked

"well you'd be a little cranky too if you haven't gotten any sleep since 5 am this morning" she told him

"Tell me Babe?" he said coming and sitting on the side of the bed

"They came in to day at 5 am to get me unhooked form all their machines and then telling me they were gonna give me a sponge bath and then redress my wound" she told him

"I can't wait till I get to do that" He said smiling

"you just want to see my ass" Steph said

"well that's a perk" he said

"Then after all that I was told I would be going with your goons and here I am" Stephanie said

"yes and here is where you'll be until your well" Ranger said getting up and kissing her forehead

"Look I know you told me this a while ago but Morelli actually gave you the green light to move me in here?" she asked

Ranger came out of his dressing room and smiled at her

"Yes he called after he came in the waiting room, and trying hard to not rip me apart asked me to watch over you because the case he is involved with is going to have him out of the state for a couple of months" Ranger told her

"so he just up and left without coming in to see me?" she asked

"Babe for someone on the outs with him at the moment you sound like you care and awful lot, your hear with me you know" He said

Ranger brought over a glass of water and handed her a pill.

"here this will get you to relax " he told her

"I don't know if I trust anything coming from this building" She told him

"Its your meds I just got them from your bottle on the kitchen counter" he told her

Stephanie took the pill and laid back on Rangers pillow. Before she drifted off Ranger came to her and lightly kissed her lips.

"You sleep Steph; I'll be back later" he told her brushing his fingers over her cheek and then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ranger came home later that night he saw Stephanie wasn't in his bed. He walked around and looked in the bathroom, his dressing room, and then his kitchen. Finally looking at his couch he saw a little brown hair at the arm. Walking over to ht he folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her sleeping form.

"Babe" he said

"mmm" Stephanie responded

"wake up" he said to her

Stephanie woke and tried to sit up but groaned in pain. Ranger knelt beside her and helped her to sit as he moved behind her for a place to lie on.

"Why are you on the couch the bed is much softer, you love my bed?" he asked her

"Board and restless" she said as Ranger rubbed her temples

"The doctor said to limit your movement as much as possible you know" he told her

"what are you going to do you or Tank going to come with me in the bathroom and shower?" she asked

"The shower can be arranged" He smirked

"your awful" Stephanie said laying back into his chest

"But you love me" he said kissing her neck and shoulder

"mmmm maybe" Stephanie said closing her eyes

"Are you hungry?" he asked her

"kinda" she told him

"I brought a pizza home, but first I want to change your dressing on your back" he told her getting up from behind her

"That's ok you don't have too" she said knowing he would have to see her naked backside

"Ohh come on if you good for Doctor Ranger he'll give you a reward afterwards" he told her winking

"Ekkk umm the bandage is fine and don't need to be changed until I go back to the doctor again" she said

"Steph I know better and that's in two weeks" Rangers said smiling down at her

Ranger bent over and whispered into her ear and she was shocked at what she heard.

"Babe you got three choices here, 1) you let me do it it, 2) I call tank, or one of my men to come help me do it, or 3) stun gun, now you tell me what's it gonna be?" he asked her

"Morelli" she said

"Sorry babe he's out of town" he told her

"you wouldn't dare" she said of the options

Ranger pushed a button on his key chain and Stephanie could hear Tank on the intercom.

"yea?" he asked

"I have a very uncooperative person in my apartment and I need help with her" he told Tank

"on my way" he said

"NO ALRIGHT YOU WIN RANGER YOU CAN CHANGE THE DAMN BANDAGE" she screamed

"stand down" ranger said

"roger" Tank said and she could hear the intercom go off

Ranger helped Stephanie to the bedroom. He carefully laid her down and went to get the supplies he had for her.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked

Stephanie just buried her head under her pillow and didn't say anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranger came back into his bedroom and saw Stephanie was lying on her stomach. He sat the stuff he had in his hands on the sides of her for easy reach. Ranger hooked his fingers into her sweatpants and pulled her pants down.

"What the hell?" Stephanie asked trying to look what Ranger was doing

"Relax babe I cant help you with your pants on , the wound is right above the underwear line" he told her

As he pulled her pants over her ass he saw her blue lacy thong. He smiled at her but she didn't see it.

"Kill me now" she said burring her head under his pillow

What she felt next was Ranger straddling her butt and sitting on it. She let out a long breath but didn't say anything.

"Nice Thong" he calmly said

He felt her stiffen under him and she could swear he was laughing even though she didn't hear him do so. Stephanie's eyes went wide as she felt a really hard thing pressing into her.

"God you're not..." she said

"Babe, sorry I am a man" he said as he began to take the tape and gauze off her back

"I'm in Hawaii sipping a margarita seeing some hot surfers in the ocean" Stephanie said as Ranger was on top of her and was pulling tape off her back

Ranger was kissing the nape of Stephanie's neck and then he continued down her back to the top of her new dressing on her wound.

"I didn't know doctors to give this kind of treatment" Steph said

"I'm not your average doctor" he told her as he continued to kiss her

Rangers phone rang and he climbed off of Stephanie.

"This better be good" he barked looking back at Stephanie as she got her self turned over and was shimming up her pants.

Ranger looked at her as the pants went over her and then up on her waist, he shook his head and went back to his call.

"All right be there in 10 mins" he told the caller

"work?" Stephanie asked

"yea but I'm not leaving the building so I'll be back soon" he told her tossing the old bandage away.

She watched Ranger leave the apartment and the she let out a breath she had been holding ever since he pulled her pants down.


	11. Chapter 11

Ranger and Stephanie were sitting in the doctor's office. Today was the day she would either get released or told to keep doing what she was doing. The doctor asked her to take her shirt off and she looked over at Ranger. She knew he wasn't about to leave cause he was the one who had been caring for her wound. Steph thought two could play at that game. She stood up turned around and took her shirt off and was standing right in front of Ranger. She knew you'd never know but she wanted to believe he swallowed hard.

The doctor had her lay on her side and began removing the tape Ranger had put on last night. Every time he placed a piece on her he would kiss her back. The doctor however was ripping it off and making her jump and yelp in pain.

"Let me" Ranger told the doctor placing his hand onto Stephanie's back.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear how she was going to pay taking her shirt off like that and soon he handed the patch over to the Doctor.

"Good not much drainage on the gauze" he told her

the doctor cleaned her wound and told her to leave it open from now on and let it air heal. Stephanie said ok and she got up and placed her shirt back on. Ranger walked with her to his car.

"Looks like I'm released" she smiled at him

"yep, that's what he said" Ranger told her

"I guess I don't have to stay with you anymore" She told him

"Guess not" Ranger said starting his BMW and pulling out onto the busy rode

Stephanie asked Ranger to take her to her apartment . When the got there her door had been kicked in and it ransacked inside. Steph began to cry. She was scared of what went on there and why anyone would want to harm her. Ranger held her close and went in and checked the room out.

"Babe" he said coming out holding a piece of paper

"you kill my father I kill you" the note said

Stephanie went white and began to sway. Ranger caught her before she went down.

"Greenoli?" she asked

"Could be, you living with me. Morelli said I was to keep you and that's what I'm going to do" he told her as he helped her back down to his car


	12. Chapter 12

Ranger noticed it was eerily quiet from the passenger seat of his New BMW as he drove back to RangeMan. Stephanie had not said a word. He figured she was in shock or just numb to the whole thing.

"Babe" he said softly while touching her cheek

Steph looked at him with big hallow eyes

"Were home lets go up stairs to my apartment ok?" he asked

Steph just shook her head. Ranger came around and opened her door. She hadn't even bothered to unbuckle her seatbelt. Ranger Reached over her and began to let her loose of her restraint. Even when he grazed his chest over her breasts Stephanie didn't even flinch. Ranger got her out and got to walk into the building.

"Tank take her to my Apartment and don't leave her alone till I get up there" Ranger told his right hand man

Tank took a hold of Stephanie and walked her to the elevator and pushed floor 7. Ranger watched until the door closed then went into his office and called a meeting. He showed everyone the note from Stephs apartment and dispatched employees to go take surveillance photos and look around for him. Twenty minutes later he got on the elevator on his way up to Stephanie.

When Ranger walked in he saw Tank sitting on his couch and saw No Stephanie nearby.

"Where is she?" he asked

Tank pointed into his bedroom. Ranger told Tank he could go and went in to see if Steph was lying on the bed. Instead of her lying curled up she was standing in front of the window looking off into space.

"Stephanie" Ranger softly said as he came over to her and stood behind her

Stephanie never moved from her spot from the window nor did she stop from staring at the thing she was looking at. Ranger pulled her close and had her back touch his chest.

"Steph, Babe. Talk to me" he told her

Stephanie turned and looked at him and he saw her eyes begin to water and tears start to flow down her cheeks. Ranger wrapped her into him and held her as she began to sob a wracking body sob. Ranger didn't let on but his heart was going out to the woman in his arms. He wished he could just tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Babe I promise you that I will never let you get hurt" he told her

Stephanie shook her head against his chest and continued to let him hold her and place tiny kisses on her temple and head.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie and Ranger sat on his couch and watched TV. Usually she would be sitting on the other end of the couch and he would be on the other side. Today  
however Steph had her body and head buried into Rangers. She needed to feel his body next to hers and to feel safe. With Ranger she felt safe and figured no one would get to her as long as he was near her.

Ranger combed thru her hair with his finger tips and kissed her on top of the head. Steph moved her face to his chest and tried not to cry anymore.

Ranger heard her trying to not cry but knew she was going to anyways. He slipped his arm around her and brought her close to him.

"Babe I'm not going to let that person or anyone near you" he told her

"I know, I'm just so tired of people trying to kill me or hurt me" she said

"even if I have a meeting you know yourself you got all of RangeMan at your beck and call" he told her

Stephanie looked up at him and Ranger took his thumbs and swiped the tears that had leaked onto her cheeks. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. Stephanie opened her mouth to him and he kissed her softly.

"Range Men only tolerate me because of you" she said after the kiss

"oh trust me it's not just because you only belong to......" Ranger was saying but decided not to say the last word

"You?" Stephanie asked

"Yea" Ranger said as he looked at her lips close to his still. Placing his hands on her ribs he kinda picked her up and laid her on his and kissed her again

Ranger slid his hands down her back going to her jeans waist. When he came over the bullet wound in her back she stiffened and moved away from him.

"OWW" she said

"Shit" Ranger said knowing he had inadvertently hurt her.

"I'm hungry" she said easily sitting back on the couch

"Ill have Ella bring up some food" he told her

"No, id love Pino's" she told him

Ranger smiled and helped her up off the couch and they walked to the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

Ranger handed the pizza box and the beer over to Stephanie to hold as he got out his credit card to pay for their food. He wasn't going to let them sit there and eat and be out in the open so he was going back to RangeMan so they would be safe and alone. As he turned around Stephanie had sat the stuff on the table and was bent over with her hands on the table in front of her.

"Steph you ok? He asked

"yea, I'm ok I just couldn't hold the beer and pizza it was really starting to bother my back" she told him

Ranger picked up the drink and food and guided Stephanie out to his black truck. He slid into the truck without any problems. Stephanie on the other hand had to try several times to jump up into the passenger's side of the truck.

"Babe you have lost a lot of you back strength from laying all them weeks and the wound too" He told her

"This sucks, I cant hold a pizza and get into the truck" she said

"I wasn't thinking or I would have the BMW or Porsche taken out instead of the truck" he told her

"Its ok, I was hurting till now she explained

"We gotta get your strength in your back built back up, your body and muscles are weak" Ranger told her smirking

"Gee suck a way to turn on a woman by telling her her body is weak" Steph huffed

"You know I love you" he told her pulling in the underground parking lot at RangeMan.

Stephanie and Ranger ate and drank a couple of beers. Stephanie squirmed in her seat and was so uncomfortable. Ranger placed his hand on the small of her back and gently but firmly rubbed her as she was knelt over her knees. He heard her let out a content sigh and knew he had made her feel better.

"How do you do it?" she asked

"what?" he asked her looking confused

"everything, you're like magic" she said looking at him

"its a gift" he smiled a little

The next morning Ranger threw a set of workout clothes onto Stephanie as she slept. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"A wake up kiss would have been better" she told him thru slanted eyes

"Get up we are going to my gym" he told her going to change himself

When Ranger came out he was dressed in black sweats and cross trainers he looked over and saw Steph hadn't moved.

"Babe" he said

"Leave me alone I'm dead" she told him

Ranger went over and ripped the covers off her and began to take her feet into his hands to pull her out of bed.

"You wouldn't dare" she said

"As me that again" he said

"OK OK IM UP JEEZE"She said slowing getting up grunting in pain

"10 minutes" Ranger said as he left the room

"what no changing supervision" she asked

"well since you asked" he said walking back in

"NO, get out I'm coming" she said pushing him back out the door


	15. Chapter 15

Ranger and Stephanie walked into the big Gym. It took up a whole floor at RangeMan. Over on the far end was the male's only locker room, which Ranger forbid her to go in. as they came in to the gym Tank was in there doing some kind of weights. When he saw Ranger and Stephanie he nodded and took a towel and went to the locker room.

"He didn't have to leave" Steph told Ranger

"not if it was only me he wouldn't have but I can't let him see you getting all hot and sweaty and have him all hot and bothered" Ranger said to her

"Oh" she said

"Lets get started, we will do a light jog on the treadmills to warm up" he told her going over to treadmills

Stephanie knew from experience that Ranger never took light runs ever. She had jogged with him and she threw up doing so.

"I don't want to run" she told him

"Babe" he said looking down at her

"We could warm up another way?" she said to him wagging her eye brows

"you only say that so we don't run" Ranger told her

"is it working?" She asked

"very tempting, but no" he told her putting her on the treadmill and turning it on

After several minutes running and a few excursuses Steph found herself sitting on a bench holding a bar over her head and Ranger telling her to pull in to her and then pull it again a second time and bring it behind her back.

"I can't my arms just can't do it" She said

"Come on Steph you can" he told her

"No I'm serious its really hurting" she told him

Ranger came and straddled the bench behind her and moved his hands up her arms starting at her arm pits and slowly going up as his hot breath was on her neck and ear. He clapped the pole and her hands in his and pulled them down.

"See not so bad is it?" he asked her

All she could do was shake her head no.

An hour later Steph collapsed onto the padded floor heaving trying to catch her breath. Swiping the towel over her face to mop up the sweat. Ranger lay down next to her and placed his hand on his head to prop it up.

"Ok?" he asked her

"no I think I'm dying" she told him

"no you're not" he told her laying his hand on her stomach

Stephanie jumped at his touch. Ranger came over her and looked down at her.

"Any one ever told you that your hot when you're hot and sweaty?" he huskily said to her

"no" she breathed out

Ranger took a key ring out of his sweats pocket and aimed it towards the security cameras. Stephanie knew he just had scrambled the connection and this scared her. Ranger came back to her.

"You are" he told her kissing her hard and deep


	16. Chapter 16

Ranger had himself over Stephanie and was kissing her soft and slowly. Their tongues met and started to play with each others. Stephanie had her hands flat against his chest and Ranger had his hands against the padded mats under them.

Stephanie released his hair that was contained in his ponytail and watched as his hair fell around his shoulders. Her eyes grew dark with lust as she went back and kissed him. The door to the gym opened and Ranger did this low guttural growl and shot a look at the two men who walked in.

"What the hell was that?" Steph asked watching the men stop dead in their tracks and then back out of the room fast

"That was Hal and Dinky leaving" Ranger told her

"No I meant what was that you just did" she asked  
"Silent communication Babe" he told her looking down on her

"You not worried this will get out?" she asked

"Nope" he just said

Ranger's men were scared of him. Stephanie knew this first hand. Every time she would have one of his men following her to keep her safe they would always tell her if Ranger found out they lost her or she had gotten hurt on their watch he would kill them and they said it with fear in their voice and eyes, and these guys were not men that were afraid of anything.

"Now where was I?" Ranger said as he looked back down at Stephanie

Ranger moved his head down to her neck and began to touch her there with his mouth and tongue. It was pure heaven what he was doing to her. Stephanie moved against him and he moved his hand up under her shirt and touched the base of her breast.

In no time at all Rangers was inside of her and Stephanie was a mess of orgasmic goo laying there on the mats. She had now reached her climax and soon Ranger did his too. He came to lie next to her and softly kissed her.

"Wow" Steph said

"Yea, I know Babe" he said


	17. Chapter 17

They next few weeks Ranger kept Stephanie hid. He didn't want her anywhere outside for fear whoever was after her would strike the moment the public saw her out and about. Stephanie on the other hand was getting tired of only being allowed to be in Rangers Apartment and Range man. When Ranger left that morning Stephanie took her bag and dumped it out on the small kitchen table. Seeing the pen bug she put all of it back in her bag and placed the pen in her back pocket.

"He's gonna be pissed but I can't take it here anymore, I need to be out" She said as she walked out and went to the elevator.

Passing Tank she stopped and asked him where Ranger was.

"Out" he said

"Ok when do you expect him back?" she asked him

"Later" He told her

Ahh yes a man of few words, that was Tank. Stephanie walked out of the control room and took the elevator down to the private Garage where Hal just pulled in and the gate hadn't yet closed. Steph waved to him and he waved back. Watching him slip into the building she slipped out of the gate and walked down the sidewalk to the bonding office. She knew she was going to be called on once Hal got back into the control room but she had to get out. She did feel a little bad that Ranger would probably go hard on him because he let her out.

When she walked in she found her two friends Lula and Connie in their usual spots, doing their usual things. They looked up when they heard the bell over the door ring.

"Look what the cats dragged in" Connie said over to Lula

"Stephanie, I thought Ranger probably had you pinned up somewhere on another planet girl" she said

"I snuck out for a while" She told them

"You know he already knows your missing and will probably be sliding in the office any minute now "Connie told her

"That's why I think we need to leave and go to the mall" she told them

"Hey I could use a new pair of shoes" Lula said from the couch

"Well lets go" Stephanie said as they all walked out to get into Lula's firebird  
Connie sat in the back and held on as Lula took off on their way to the mall.

"Steph it's not that I'm not happy to see you but Ranger is going to go ballistic, I'm just watching to see his black BMW come up behind us" Connie said

"Relax I asked Tank he said Ranger was out and wouldn't be back till later, I'll go back I just had to get out" She told her

"Girl I wouldn't mind being holed up in a room alone with Ranger everyday" Lula told her

"Its not all it's cracked up to be" Stephanie told her

Who was she kidding she loved when Ranger came in and would cross the room and kiss her when he saw her. She loved how he held her when they watched TV, and she loved being with him in the bed each night. Stephanie felt the pen poking her thru her pocket and she pulled it out. This was the only way RangeMan knew where she was at all times. At first she put it on her body so if anything happened to her tank and Ranger could find her, but now she was having second thoughts since being out with her two good friends. Stephanie opened the window and dropped the pen onto the road as Lula kept on driving


	18. Chapter 18

Lula, Connie, and Stephanie we having a great time in Macy's. Stephanie had bought a nice pair of black heels and a new shirt. She looked down at her watched and freaked out.

"Oh shit is it really five o'clock?" She asked

"yea, we been here over four hours now" Connie told her

"Ranger is probably back at Range man by now" Steph said

"Oh don't worry girl I got you covered" Lula said calling Tank

Lula came back over and told Steph that Ranger called and would be back in the building at six. That they had an hour so they should go to Victoria's secret.

"I bet you could buy something that if Ranger does know you're not here once he sees this little number he'll not be so mad" Lula said

"I'm not with him" Stephanie tells them

Connie and Lula look at each other and smile. How could she not be with the hottest bounty hunter out there and not sleep with him? At five minutes to six Stephanie was at the bonds office and grabbed her stuff and walked back up to RangeMan. It was only a two to three minute walk and she knew when Ranger said six he meant six.

Stephanie entered the gate at Range man at five fifty five pm. All she had to do was get on the elevator and ride it to the seventh floor and she was home free. Ranger would know when he got there but he would see she was back safe so he shouldn't be too mad. And the red lace thong she bought at Victoria's secret wouldn't hurt to diffuse any lingering tensions.

When she came in she noticed all of Rangers men standing around the garage around the cars. When they saw her they made a dash to the elevator. She thought it was strange but at RangeMan strange was to be expected. She showed his men out of her mind and hurried to the elevator.

"What's your hurry?" A voice said to her in the now empty garage

"Shit" She said as she looked up ahead of her and saw Ranger leaning back on his black SUV. Stephanie walked slowly up to where he was and saw the pen she had tossed out of Lula's window on the bumper next to him. Feeling like a kid that was caught in a lie she looked down at the concrete.

"Your probably wandering what I'm doing here, well I came back at four and was told about your little excursion and how your tracking pen was tracking you UNDER Hamilton Street. I sent one of my men to check it out in case you happened to fall down the storm drain but he only found the pen" he said with an edge to his voice and she knew he was pissed " So when Lula called to talk to Tank I gave him orders to tell her I would be back at six, which in fact I was standing right in front of him"

Stephanie's cell phone rang and she answered it. Made a face and pushed it back in her pocket. Ranger came over to her and put his hand into her pants pocket and retrieved her phone. Even though this wasn't a pleasant encounter, his touch sent a hot rush to her neither region. Ranger flipped her phone on and listened to the message that steph received. Ranger rocked back on his heels and unholsterd his gun.

"Oh shit, has really gonna shoot me" Steph thought seeing his gun come out

Ranger lowered his gun took aim and shot the far wall in front of him. Pieces of plaster and rock spewed forth. Stephanie jumped when the gun went off and waited and watched for some of Rangers guys to come to his rescue, but that didn't happen since she knew Hal was watching on the monitor and saw it was Ranger himself shooting and not us being ambushed. She probably knew too Ranger had given the command that no one was to disturb him at this time.

Ranger looked at Stephanie and she was standing there shaking in fear of Ranger. She loved him but he was still very scary and still very mysterious. His eyes that were hard now held some softness to them. Steph however was standing there trying to push back the nausea but was having no luck. Stephanie turned and made it too a small corner and heaved up the pizza she had for dinner.

"Babe go up to the apartment and ill be up to talk to you in a bit" Ranger told her

Stephanie and Ranger rode the elevator together and he got off the control center floor with her cell phone and she went on up to the apartment called Ella on the intercom and told her she needed some new clothes. She got the clothes and lay back on Rangers bed resting after her shower. She curled up in his blanket and cried for Ranger being pissed with her and what her message on the phone said also


	19. Chapter 19

Ranger came home to his apartment an hour after he made Stephanie go up. He walked in threw his keys on the small silver tray at the door and walked in looking for her. The message on her phone was a woman telling her she looked like she was having fun with her two friends in Macys and Victoria's secret, that soon she would have a real fun time trying to stay alive when she got a hold of her. Ranger couldn't get a direct hit on the call witch worried him. He and his men were always good about being able to track down things. Ranger found Stephanie all covered up in the beds blanket. He sat down and moved the cover down off her face. He saw tear tracks that went down her cheeks.

"Babe" Ranger said trying to wake her up

"BABE" he said a little more loudly

Stephanie's eyes fluttered open and focused on him. She groaned and turned away from him.

"You gotta talk to me sooner or later Steph and I prefer now" he told her

"F***K OFF" she said to him

"Steph you're really trying my patience" he told her

"I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't have to be locked up here all damn day and night" she told him

"Babe this is the safest place, no one can get to you here" he told her

"You can" she said

"Are you scared of me?" he asked her

"You scared me today" she said

"Yea well you pissed me off. Tossing your pen so we couldn't find you were stupid. And now you obviously know that woman who ever she is was in the mall and did see you" he told her

"All right yes it was stupid. I just wanted to be me again for a few hours. No RangeMan or RangeMen following me everywhere, just Stephanie, Lula, and Connie. Three girlfriends out together buying shoes at the mall" She told Ranger tearing up again

Ranger came up to her and pulled her to him and kissed her. Stephanie looked up at him.

"I don't want to lose you Babe, it would kill me. I want to lock you up forever just so your kept safe" Ranger told her

"I'm going crazy though" she told him

Ranger sighed and held her.

"I puked in the garage" she told him

"I know, it was from fright" he said

Ranger felt her move against him and looked to see her quickly moving the blankets off her. He didn't know what she was doing.

"Babe?" he asked

Stephanie clapped her hands over her mouth and bolted to Rangers bathroom and threw up. A few minutes went by and after she heaved another time she came back out and lay across the bed.

"Steph? You ok?" he asked rubbing her back

"Yea it's left over stress and panic" she told him snuggling a pillow up under herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Ranger came home several days later carrying something of Stephanie's in. When he opened the door to his apartment he heard her crying on the sofa. Sitting down the thing he had brought her on the small kitchen table he went to see why she was crying.

"Babe?" he asked

Steph wiped her eyes and nose with her hands and looked up at him.

"Damn animals that have no home commercials" she said

Ranger kinda grinned at her and sat down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Babe you're something else I tell you" he said smiling

"You laughing at me? It was really sad. Those poor kitty and dogs who look all sad and have no home and then the woman says please help" she said to him tears starting again

Ranger just watched her as she regained her composure once again. Stephanie looked at him dressed in RangeMan black and thought about how sexy he was. She bit her bottom lip and then launched herself to lay on him, their chests together.

Stephanie kissed him and he opened his mouth to hers and their tongus touched. Breaking the kiss Ranger smiled and looked at her.

"Babe" he said

"Sorry" She said

"I'm not" he told her standing up "come with me"

"Where we going?" she asked

"I have something for you in the kitchen" he told her

Stephanie jumped up and walked behind him. When he stepped away from her she looked and saw it.

"REX" She screamed and then burst into tears again

"Whoa Babe, you're going to flood us out of my apartment with all the crying" Ranger told her

Stephanie placed a few raisins in Rex's cage and then came over to Ranger. She placed her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for getting Rex for me" She told him

"it was nothing, I was just checking on your place and going thru your underwear drawer and thought you could use a little something here to make it kinda like your place and something to make you not feel so alone" He told her

"Funny, but thank you" she told him

Stephanie kissed Ranger again this time slow and gentle. Pouring her heart and gratitude in to it

"Babe if we keep this up I'm going to take you to bed" he told her smirking

"Would that be so bad?" she asked


	21. Chapter 21

Stephanie woke up with Ranger laying beside her. He had his hand wrapped around her waist and was breathing even into her neck. She laid there and thought about the woman that was after her and was she even apart of Greenoli.

"I didnt kill her father if she is Greenoli's daughter" She thought to her self "and another thing i read the file Ranger had on her and it mentioned no kids"

Ranger moved near her and began to rub her stomach. A wave of nausea sliped thru her. Stephanie squeenched her eyes together and held her mouth closed in case trying to will it all away.

"Morning" Ranger told her

Steph didnt say anything back to him she was busy concentrating on her tummy.

"Steph" he said picking his head up from his pillow

"yea" she finally said

"Are you mad at something?" he asked her

"No why you asking?" she asked feeling it settle

"Your not hardly speaking to me, was something wrong last night?" he asked

Stephanie could not belive he was saying that. He knew he was wonderful he never had to ask. She slowly rolled over and looked at him.

"My calling out your name over and over wasnt some indication for you?" she asked

"Just checking, you ok?" he asked

"My stomach is upset still" she told him

He placed a hand on her stomach and softly rub her. The heat of his hand warming her skin making her feel all tingely inside. Ranger leaned in and kissed her and she moved from him.

"Babe?" he asked as she ran from him into the bathroom

Ranger layed back and heard her getting sick in the bathroom. He was beginning to worry what might be wrong with her. He heard a thunk and raced into there and found her laying back on the floor.

"STEPHANIE" he yelled kneeling down at her picking her up and carrng her to the bedroom

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Babe you fainted on the floor in there" he told her stroking her cheek

"I did?" she asked

"yea you did" he told her

Ranger looked her over and couldnt see anything on the outside wrong with her. He didnt have a good feeling about her being sick all the time and wanted to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Babe im taking you to the doctor today" he told her

"No, im fine i just am under alot of stress" she told him

"I dont know if this is all stress" he told her

"It is i was just laying here thinking about if this is Greenoli's daughter and my stomach was tossing" she said sitting up

"Ok but next time your sick or something is off your going in and ill carry you in if need be" he told her

Steph knew what he said was true. If he said he would carry her kicking and screaming he really would carry her in kicking and screaming. She noded her head and agreed to go if anything else happend.

"I got a meeting ill be back around one" he told her getting dressed in his signutre black on black

"OK" she said laying back

"Ill call and tell Ella to bring you in something light to eat" he said to her as he went out of the room.

Stephanie laid there and started to feel alot better so she padded out into the living room and turned on the tv. She fed Rex her hamster and then got an idea. She went into the office Ranger had in his apartment and booted up his computer. When it was all warmed up she sat down and in all his search engins she typed in GREENOLI and watched hundreds of things pop up so she got a cup of coffee and started her search.

Around one just like promiced Ranger came home and went right to his office and found stephanie on her thrid cup of coffee and reading. He came over and kissed the top of her head and read over her shoulder.

"Steph you shouldnt be doing this" he told her

"I need to try and help myself" she told him scrolling another news artical

"Yes but you know how it makes you feel" he reminded her

"Ranger im fine" she said to him

"Ok if you need me ill be in my office in the control room i gotta make a phone call" he told her

"All right" she said

When he left Steph smelled his body wash lingering in the room and thought about the way he was dressed and how sexy he was. She was getting so turned on with each passing thought and minute that went by. Around 3pm she couldnt take it anymore and called Tank.

"Boss man in the office?" she asked

"Yep" he said

"thanks" she said and disconnected

"I dont know whats wrong with me but i have to have him" She said to herself dressed in a black long skirt with slits up the side and a black blouse. Under her clothes she had a little black lace bra and a little black lace thong on.

Walking down the hall she came to the elevator and pushed the control rooms number button. once the door opend she walked slowly flirting with all the men that came between her and Ranger. As she came to his office she stood in his doorway.

"Hey" she called to him as he sat there with a ear peice on

Ranger finished up his call and pulled his ear peice off and laid it in a drawer in his desk.

"Yo" he said his usal acknowledgement

"Busy?" she asked

"A little, whats up?" he asked

Stephanie smiled and walked over to him and sat in front of him on his desk. She looked at him and gave him a devislish smile.

"Something on your mind Babe?" he asked

"yes" she said looking at him

"Babe" he warned

"what?" she said

In a movement Stephanie came and straddled his lap and sat on him in his chair. She crashed her mouth to his and they could hear gasps in the other room.

"Babe your killing my tough rep" he told her panting

"Youll just have to deal with it i want you and i want you bad" she said

"TANK" He yelled

Tank came to the door and didnt have to ask any questions. He shut the door and ranger punched a button on his keypad and the curtins closed automatically.

"Stehanie whats got into you?" he asked

"What?" she asked kissing his mouth then his neck

Ranger ran his hands up the splits on her skirt and teased her hips with his fingers.

"God you just dont know how bad i need you and want you NOW" she told him

Ranger undid her blouse and saw her bra. Steph told him the panties matched to. He groaned and she felt him harden underneath her.

Stephanie called out inside of Rangers office and soon the door opend and she walked out. Ranger called after her.

"Babe you may need these" he said twiling the thong on his finger

"Keep em" she said smiling

"Babe" he said shaking his head

Stephanie walked out and down the hall of the control room. She sae the men wouldnt look at her but she saw them look out of the corner of thier eyes. She walked head held high to the elevator and went back up to the 7th floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Ranger was finished with his day in the control room office. He came out and no one said a word to him or looked at him. He had placed Steph's thong into his pocket and went to go up stairs. As the elevator was going up it stopped before his private floor. The doors opened and Stephanie walked in.

"Visiting or begging for sweets?" he asked her

"A little of both" she told him

"So about this afternoon" he said grinning

"Yea what about it?" she asked

"I just wondered what's got you so.. You know" he asked her

"I don't know I just was" she told him as she felt him nuzzle her ear

Ranger picked his head up and looked at her.

"Ever did it in an elevator Babe?" he asked

"No can't say that I have" She told her

"Want too?" he asked

"No" she said and the floor came up and the door opened

Ranger followed her in and she lay on the couch and turned on the TV. Ranger knew there was something going on with Stephanie.

"Stephanie what is the matter?" he asked her

"Nothing just not feeling well" she told him

Before she knew what she had just said Ranger was by her side in a second flat. He knelt down to her level and looked her face over. She didn't have good coloring so he hoped it was just a virus or something.

"That why I was at Ella's hoping she has something to make me feel better. It's like something has zapped all my strength away" she told him

Ranger brushed some hairs out of her face and kissed her forehead softly. He pulled a blanket over her and told her to rest. She was asleep when Ranger called a doctor of his.

"Hello Dr. Richards" he said

Dr. Richards wanted to know Stephanie's behaviors. So Ranger listed what he's been a witnessed too.

The running away, the throwing up, the crying, the horneyness, and now she's run down. Dr. Richards told him some of it was the threat of harm but he told Ranger that the other sounded to him to be a pregnancy.

"Has she been sexually active with no protection do you know?" he asked

"Yes I know she has been sexually active" he told him knowing they did it several times all ready

"Do you know her last period?" he asked him

"Hell no I don't know when she had that last" Ranger said

"Well if I could run a pregnancy test on her and blood work then id knows for certain" Doctor Richards told him

Ranger thanked him and he told him he would keep in touch if she did anything else. He walked back over to her and knelt down again. He placed a hand on her flat stomach and rubbed. Ranger was thinking what was going to happen if she confirmed a pregnancy. What would he do?


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Ranger woke up alone in his bed. He got up looking his bedroom over to see if Stephanie was anywhere to be found. Not finding her in his bedroom, dressing room, or bathroom he went into the living room. There Stephanie stood with coffee in hand.

"Morning" Ranger said to her

"Morning" she said "Coffee?"

Ranger crossed the kitchen and got a mug out from his cabinet and poured the hot liquid out. He turned and added some milk and stirred it with a spoon. He sat back with his back against the counter.

"Babe how you feeling?" he asked her

"Crazy thing, I feel a lot better. So far no nausea, no feeling bad, and no..." she trailed off

"ahh well I kinda liked that last thing, maybe not so much in my office though" he said smiling sipping his coffee

"I seriously don't know why I had to come down there yesterday. I know now I can never look at the men again" she told him

"They won't say a word, I promise" he told her

"No maybe not a word but in their minds and you can't control that... Yet" she said smiling at him

"Babe you don't know what I may control" he said looking at her

Stephanie's breath caught in her throat as she contemplated Ranger being able to control minds. With everything she ever knew of him if it was possible it would be Ranger to accomplish this feat.

"You're kidding right?" she asked

"Guess you'll never know huh?" he asked her

Ranger looked at her and studied her features. He slowly came over to her and kissed her softly. He placed a Hand on her stomach and softly rubbed.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at his hand on her tummy that wasn't covered by her shirt

"No sickness at all?" he asked

"Not yet" she told him

"I have a meeting, if you get sick I want to know. And don't think I won't know because ill have someone watching and will tell me" he said to her bringing her hard into him

Ranger captured her mouth in a searing kiss and walked out of the apartment. Stephanie stood there with disbelief on her face.

"Why would he want to know if I puke?" she asked herself


	24. Chapter 24

Later in the day Stephanie wanted to go to the grocery store, Ranger kept healthy foods in his Apartment so she needed some chips, cake, donuts, peanut butter, and some feminine products. She picked up the intercom and called the control room.

"Yea?" he asked

"Tank?" She asked

"Yea" he said

"I want to go to the store I need to pick up some things can I have one of RangeMan's guys?" Stephanie asked

"Let me see who I can send" Tank told her

"Ranger still busy?" she asked him

"Yea and he's not to happy, some high society woman busting his balls" He told her

Stephanie had to hold back a laugh. She would love to see someone getting the best of Ranger. Ranger was always cool, calm, and collected. He never waivered. To see him sweat would be a treat for her.

"Steph?" Tank asked

"Oh uhh yea?" she asked

"I can send Hal with you" he told her

"Ok just make sure he doesn't get squeamish too easily" she told him

Twenty minutes later Hall knocked on Rangers private Apartment door. Stephanie answered it placed her electronic key in her bag and stepped out with Hal. They made it to the store and Stephanie started shopping. She got most of the things she wanted and now knew it was time to test Hals manliness. Stephanie pointed her cart in the last isle a man would never be caught dead in, feminine hygiene.

She watched Hal adjust his shirt collar and look around for their nearest escape. Steph stopped and picked up a box of Tampons.

"You can go wait till I check out" she told him giving him a break

"Ranger'd kill me if I left you" he told her

"ookk but I gave you your out" she told him

"Noted" he said

Stephanie and Hal lugged up the grocery bags and set them down on the counter in the small kitchen of Rangers. He said good evening to Stephanie and bolted to the control room. Stephanie got a wave of nausea but managed to keep it down. Ranger walked in ten minutes later.

"Shopping with Hal?" he asked throwing his tie onto the chair in the kitchen

"Yes" she said trying not to think of the ball busting he just came from

"I know what you're thinking" he told her

"Oh you do?" she asked

Ranger watched as she placed a box of Tampons on the counter by her bag she was rummaging in. He smiled and came up behind her and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Soo Tampons hummm?" he asked

"Need to be prepared I remember the last time I got cramps with you I didn't have anything" she said looking down at his crotch thinking about his balls

"What are you looking at?" he asked her

"Umm I heard you had an amputation today" she said trying not to laugh

"Amputation?" he asked

"Yea a ballectomy" she said finally letting a giggle escape

Ranger came to her side and turned her around. He swept his lips across hers.

"You wanna find out if their still there or not Babe?" he asked pushing himself into her

"I think I'm getting sick" she said fake coughing


	25. Chapter 25

Ranger went over and opened his fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink from it. He looked at Stephanie as she went back to pulling things out of the bags from the store.

"You know you cramping doesn't stop me, I've told you that before" he said smirking at her

"I'm not cramping" she told him

"The tampons Babe" he said looking at them

"I haven't had it yet I'm waiting on it" Steph told him

Ranger's worries came back to him as he heard what Stephanie said. He thought since she got the tampons she was like that now.

"Your not?" he asked her

"No I'm not, I too remember sitting here watching TV with you and it came I didn't have anything, so I know its close so some will go with me and some will stay here" She told him

"How close?" he asked

"Soon" she said

"Exactly what day?" he asked her

"Why all the question on my period all of the sudden?" she asked him looking at him

"Just curious babe" he told her

Ranger stood there just watching her. She could be standing there pregnant with his baby. He could have gotten her pregnant and she doesn't even seem to know yet. Stephanie finished her grocery unpacking and put stuff away. She pulled out a chip and handed it to rex who was fast asleep in his soup can. She looked up at Ranger and saw he was in deep concentration on something.

"Anything wrong?" she asked

"No, wanna se what's on TV?" he asked

"I guess is Ella coming up soon?" she asked

"Yea in 30 mins" Ranger told her

They went into his living room and flipped on the TV. They scrolled thru the guide and found a baseball game and watched until Ella brought in their tray of food. They went back into the kitchen an divided up the food. Sitting down they ate mostly in silence.


	26. Chapter 26

Stephanie set up in bed her hands shaking and sweat pouring off her. She had woken Ranger up and he sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him and fell into him crying.

"Babe what is it?" he asked stroking her back up and down

"It was a nightmare but it was so real" she told him sniffing

"Its ok, come one lets lay back down" he told her

Ranger got her to lie back down and he brought her close to him. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight. She could feel his warmth seeping into her and soon she was relaxed again.

"Want to tell me what in that head of yours?" he asked

"It was Greenoli they day he was killed and he kidnapped me to get you. He shot you and you were dead" she told him

"Babe I'm right here, see, can't you feel me touching you?" he asked touching her flat stomach

"Yea, it was so real you were laying there in nothing but red blood pooling all around you" she said tears threatening to fall again

"Shhhh I'm ok, you ok and safe" he told her kissing her above her ear

Stephanie rolled over on her back and looked up at him. His eyes, his dark skin, his mouth. She placed a hand on his cheek and touched him with her finger tips. Ranger looked down at her and did inventory like she had just done on him.

"Kiss me" she whispered and Ranger dipped his head and his lips met her in a serious kiss

When they broke apart Stephanie looked back up at him.

"Be with me please? I just need to feel you with me" she told him

Ranger laid her back on the bed and moved over her. He kissed her and then kissed each eye, each, cheek, her nose and then her chin. He knew the dream had scared her and she needed to reconnect with him to feel safe and he wouldn't deny her.

He removed her Panties and her sleep shorts and felt her tug his black silk boxers off. He was ready for her as she slipped a hand around him. He moved a knee between her legs and opened her legs up for him. Ranger slowly entered her and made love to her until she was calling his name out in pleasure.

Ranger and Stephanie held on to each other after their love making and just laid together just being with each other. Soon Ranger felt her relax and her body go limp. He looked over at her and saw she had fallen back asleep. He took a hand and placed it on her Stomach and rubbed it knowing there could be a baby in there, his baby.


	27. Chapter 27

Ranger woke up alone in his bed the next morning. He got up and pulled on some black sweats and a black t-shirt. Walking out he saw Stephanie sitting on the couch holding her stomach. Going over to her he knelt down in front of her.

"Babe?" he asked

"I don't know what's wrong, I feel so queasy" she told him

He placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at him. He r face was green and you could just see she felt bad.

"I'm going to take you to a doctor. He will run a few test to see what's wrong with you" he told her kissing her on the forehead

"no, I don't need to go. I have just got the flu or something and will be ok in a few days" she told him laying down on the couch rubbing her stomach

"Stephanie I think its more than the flu" he told her

"what do you think it is?" she asked him

Ranger looked down at her but didn't want to tell her he thought she was pregnant. What id she wasn't then he would cause a panic and things wouldn't be the same between them ever again. He loved her and didn't want to jeopardize whatever you call what was between them.

"Ranger why don't you think its the flu?" she asked

"I just don't know what it could be babe that's why I want to take you to see my doctor" he told her

"Oh no if I do go anywhere it would be to my doctor" she told him

"Mines not good enough, he's the best of the best" he told her

"that may be true but you and everyone around you is creepy and mysterious" she told him

Ranger smiled at her and rubbed her leg. He told her he would go and talk to Ella and see what she thought was best for the stomach flu or regular flu. Soon he was back with some hot Chicken noodle soup and tea. He helped Stephanie sit up but she began to sway and he caught her before she fell out on the couch.

"Babe" he said hitting her lightly on the cheek

"BABE" he yelled

she open her eyes and looked up at him. She moved her head and puked


	28. Chapter 28

Ranger stood up and looked at the bottom of his shirt and his pants. Stephanie had gotten him and he was covered along with his shoes and floor. She looked at him and saw what she had done and got scared and burst into tears.

"Oh God I'm so sorry" she said

"Babe, its ok" he said pulling his shirt off and then lowering his pants and slipping his shoes off

"ill clean it up" she told him trying to move off the couch

"No you sit, ill clean it up" he said walking out Naked to his bathroom

"I knew he didn't ware underwear and went commando" Stephanie said watching him walk out of the room

In fifteen minutes Ranger had bagged everything up and mopped the floor in front of the couch. He just went and dumped everything he had had on into the trash. He came back to Stephanie and asked how she was doing?

"My stomach is still all yucky" she told him

"well tomorrow morning I'm taking you to the doctor and if you don't go with me you call right now and make an appointment with your doctor and I'm taking you and going with you" he said in his athorative voice

Stephanie shook her head and got the phone and dialed her Doctors phone number. Ranger stood by her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hi this is Stephanie Plum I need an appointment to see Dr. Kranger for tomorrow if at all possible" she asked the nurse/ receptionist

"Yes that's fine" Stephanie said

"ok see you then" she said and hung up

"well?" Ranger asked looking down on her

"Tomorrow morning 10Am" Steph told him

"good, we'll be there" he said coming to sit by her

Stephanie sat up and cuddled into him as he placed an arm around her waist. He kissed her on top of the head and sat there thinking about what the result of tomorrow may be.

"I hate being sick" Stephanie said bringing him out of his thoughts

"I know you do, want to try some chicken soup?" he asked

"yea and crackers?" she asked

" I think Ella brought some up on the tray" he said moving to the kitchen

Ranger brought her a bowl of soup and a sleeve of saltine crackers. She slowly sipped at the soup and easily nibbled on the crackers.

"This is homemade chicken soup" Steph commented

"Only the best from Ella" he said

She sat a few minutes, handed the bowl unceremoniously to Ranger and ran to the bathroom and threw up.


	29. Chapter 29

"Stephanie get up" Ranger said nudging her

"No" she told him

"Do we gotta go thru this every time we gotta get up early?" he asked her

"Look I didn't get to sleep well because I'm worried about this damn doctor's appointment, and I still feel sick" she said

"well that's why we need to go and see what the matter with you" Ranger told her pulling her covers back revealing her nearly naked body.

"Oh Babe" he said seeing her laying there in his bed like that

"did it work to leave me alone?" she asked

"Oh no and if it wasn't the doctor id be all over you and you still wouldn't get to sleep" he told her

"Damn" she said

Stephanie pulled herself out of bed and went to the shower and let the warm water flow over her. She got out and found her some clothes and put herself into them. Walking out she slipped on some sneakers and shoes and tied them up.

"I need coffee" She told Ranger who was leaning against the kitchen counter watching her

"we can get some on the way or on the way back" he told her

"I can't function without it though" she said

"Maybe you need to learn to like orange juice instead" he said thinking if she really was pregnant she wouldn't be having coffee anymore anyways

"Orange juice?" she asked seeing him nod his head

"Bleh"

Stephanie pulled her hair up into a pony tail got her jacket and walked behind Ranger to the Elevator. Getting into the car she told him to stop as he was driving out of the parking garage. As soon as he stopped she opened her door and puked.

"Babe" he only said as he started back out of the garage

parking in the doctor's office she walked in and signed her name. She and Ranger sat side by side waiting for her to be called. When she did Ranger stood also.

"Oh no you stay out here with all the normal people" she told him pointing to the seat he was sitting at

"you WILL tell everything right?" he asked her

"Right" she said

"the puking, the horneyness, the cant eat, the sluggishness?" he said

"well maybe not the horneyness" she said

"I'm serious Steph it could all tie into it and the being overly emotional" he told her and she knew he was dead serious

"It was just a sad commercial. I told you" she said huffing and stamping a foot for effort.

"STEPHANIE?" the nurse said again

"better go babe" Ranger said as he sat back down to wait

Once she was securely back in the room Ranger went up to the window and spoke to the nurse behind it.

"I need you to take a few notes down and give this to Miss. Plums doctor" He said and the nurse smiled and nodded her head


	30. Chapter 30

Ranger sat and waited in the waiting room and waited on Stephanie to come back out. He didn't know how he would feel when she came back out and confirmed either she was or wasn't pregnant. He would like to have a baby with her he loved her but their relationship was complicated. He sat back and watched as the other women came in to have their appointments. Even though they probably had husbands or boyfriends they were still giving him they eye.

"So Miss. Plum you been sick for a week or so?" the doctor asked her

"Yea, I've been throwing up but I have been under a lot of stress. I have been really tired like no energy at all" she told him

"OK" he said shining his little light into her eyes and looking at her throat

"So you gonna tell me about the extreme horneyness and crying and all the over emotional stuff?" he asked

Steph looked at him in shock. She was not going to reveal that she had an extreme urges to jump Ranger at anytime. She pulled back to look at him with shock in her eyes.

"How did... how did you know that?" she asked it hitting her that it was Ranger

"My nurse gave me a note when i came in here" he told her

Stephanie had been had. She had told him she would tell him and he went and pulled a fast one on her and told the nurse his concerns.

"Damn him" she said wanting to run out there and jump him and not the sexual way

After the doctor took a tube of blood he let her go and told her to wait outside till she was called again. She walked out and saw him sitting there with on leg out and one leg bent. When he saw her he got up and went to her.

"I have something's to say to you but I can't say them here" she told him

"babe" he said

"Don't you babe me I'm pissed" she said to him and sat down

Ranger smiled at her and sat there in silence. He would look at her but all she did was grind her teeth because of how mad she was.

"Stephanie Plum" the nurse said

Stephanie got up and never once gave a look to Ranger as she went with the nurse behind the door. After a few minutes Ranger heard the nurses start running saying someone fainted.

"Babe" he said getting up slipping behind the waiting room door into the exam room.


	31. Chapter 31

Ranger saw the crowed of nurses and made his way to the room. He saw the doctor placing a wet cloth on a girls head and a nurse with a cup of water having her sip it. He moved to get a better look and saw it was in fact Stephanie. He made his way thru the nurses and came to stand on the side of her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Steph you all right?" he asked her his slips skimming her ear

Stephanie looked at Ranger and it was like she was looking thru him or past him. There was like nothing there in her eyes. The doctor kept the cold cloth to her forehead and was telling Ranger how he thinks she has gone into shock. Ranger smiled figuring she got a positive pregnancy test back.

"Can I... Can I speak to the doctor alone?" she finally said

"Sure miss Plum" he said shooing everyone out and closing the door.

Ranger stood with his back against the wall next to the door and waited for them to come out. Once the door opened Steph walked out smiling. She tuned to Ranger and told him to come on. The doctor cut and went into the little room with the nurses and handed them her file.

"Ok Miss Plum call us if your Stomach flu doesn't improve in a few days" the nurse told her

"I will" she said and started to walk out.

Ranger studied her and knew something wasn't right about this whole thing. He got her into his BMW and sat himself into the driver's side and started the car up. He drove them towards RangeMan but turned off into a private park when he parked and got out of the car. Stephanie got out and followed him where she stood with his back to the car.

"Steph what did the doctor say?" he asked her

"he said I got the stomach bug" she told him

Ranger turned to her and gave her a look that she had to look away from. He brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"Babe I know you lying but that's ok, I'll play this game as long as you want too" he told her and then he kissed her

"I'm not playing any games with you" She said to him

"Babe you forget who I am" he told her

"Ranger I'm..." she started to say but his pager went off. He looked at it and called the number back. He told them he was on their way now and hung up.

"Trouble?" Steph asked him

"Not not if we roll now it won't be" he told her

"Can I go with you, I won't get in the way" she told him

Ranger was needing to go on to the scene but he also didn't want Stephanie in her could be condition going with him. He sighed and looked over at her.

"You stay close and no fighting" he said

"roger" she said and watched as they took off to the call.


	32. Chapter 32

Stephanie walked with Ranger into this old boarded up building. She knew he helped clean up places like this for the owners of the properties. Ranger took her to the side and told her to stay put he would come for her and now matter what she heard DO NOT COME IN. Stephanie told him she wasn't going to and slouched back against the wall by the front door.

Tank saw Ranger come in and came up to him and told him they had a few druggies holed up in the back office and that they could get them in one clean sweep. They were just waiting on his command to do so. Ranger took off his gun from his belt and looked back at Stephanie.

"Let's do it" he said as he and his men rushed the room

Stephanie could hear screaming and shouts and things being knocked over. Last time she was with them doing this Tank tossed a man out the window. Luckily he landed on the fire escape with bummed Tank. Stephanie turned and looked out the door window when a woman appeared out of nowhere and clamped a rag over Stephanie's mouth. Steph tried to scream but in a minute she was out cold being dragged out of the building.

Ranger left his men and came to retrieve Stephanie only to see she was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his phone and called her but nothing picked up. He jogged out to the car thinking she may have went to sit since he figured she was in fact pregnant but Stephanie wasn't in there either. He became worried and looked up and down the road calling for her but he got no answer back. He saw a rag lying in the roader and he smelled it when he picked it up.

"Oh NO Dammitt" he said

Ranger ran back into the building grabbing Tank and tore out of the building to try to find Stephanie.

"Get the security tapes, I know they still have em here since all these drug problems" he told him

Tank ran off to his SUV and tore off to RangeMan. Five minutes later the building was secure and the druggies carted off by Hal and the others. Tank called Ranger and gave him the update that a female had entered where staph was and what looked to be chloroformed her and dragged her out of the building. Ranger saw red and told Tank he was coming to the office to be ready to roll when he saw the tape for himself.

When Stephanie came too she was tied up in the back of someone's car. Her head was aching and her body protesting her restraints. She moved around and was trying to get her bearings when a voice spoke.

"Your awake?" the person asked

"Where am I?" Steph asked

"you'll soon find out. It was careless of your boyfriend to leave you so unattended and out in the open like that" the voice said

"Rangers not my boyfriend" Stephanie said thru her fog

"oh I can see he loves you" The voice said

Stephanie finally cleared her head and looked up at the person talking to her. He eyes grew wide as she looked at the woman.

"YOU?" she asked

"yes me and you killed my father" she said with dark piercing eyes looking at her in the rearview mirror.


	33. Chapter 33

Stephanie knew the woman from the hair salon that her grandma went too. She was a small woman and was always polite when they had come in to their appointment.

"Your probably wondering why I'm doing this" she said breaking Stephanie's thoughts

"you said I killed your father" she told her

"Look the truth is I know it wasn't you that did it and I knew he was a pretty bad dude to begin with but you see he didn't know about me and I was fixing to go to him and tell him who I was. But you and your big partner got in my way and now I won't get anything that belonged to him." she said almost sad like

"So why you take me and been stalking me?" Steph asked

"Because it was fun and I'm out for revenge. That man you've been with has been hovering so close to you and he must have had you squirreled away somewhere. I knew if I got to you he wouldn't be far behind" she told her

"So I'm bait, get to me get to him?" She asked

"Exactly" the woman said turning off the main road

"He won't go down" Stephanie told her

"Oh we will see about that. I know you don't have anything to do with this and I'm sorry but I got to do things to you that will get his attention and he'll be so worried about he'll not be thinking right and I'll get him" she said smiling

Stephanie was going to tell her that Ranger would never falter even though he liked her a lot and would do anything for her. Ranger was a man that would never let his emotions get in his way. A rag clamped over her face again and she was out. The next time she woke up she was shackled to a bed in a small room. Stephanie looked down at herself and saw she was without her shirt.

"I sent it to him" Stephanie heard from the door

"I'll be sending things to him until he is so frantic then ill pounce" she laughed

Back at RangeMan Tank saw on the video screen someone come and leave a package at Stephanie's apartment door and then left. Ranger tore out with Tank and Hal and made it over there before any of her neighbors picked it up and took it to their apartment. Ranger took the box out to his SUV and carefully opened it.

"Shit" he said looking into the box

"It's her shirt she had on today" He said

they loaded back up and went back to RangeMan where Ranger called a meeting of everyone in the building.


	34. Chapter 34

Ranger called all the men together and told them all about Stephanie. He told them that everything they were working on now was to be pushed aside. This was the only case they had till Steph was back.

Ranger's men knew Stephanie was someone very special to Ranger and knew this was driving him crazy. The all knew they were going to be working round the clock on this case.

"Oh and when we find her try to be delicate with Stephanie" he told his men

"Sir what kind of delicate we talking about?" one of his men asked

"very delicate. Steph is... shes uhh" he was saying

Tank had never seen his boss stutter like he was. He figured something was going on. He had heard the rumor that Ranger had been seen in the gym having sex with Stephanie so he figured something was up.

"Hell Stephanie is pregnant" Ranger announced

"We got confirmation on this?" Hal asked

"95% sure" he told them thinking about the signs and symptoms and the fainting in the doctor's office. He knew for sure but hadn't been told by doctor or by Steph.

Ranger's men all looked at each other. They never did delicate they were mean and went in blazing and took the place by storm and apart with guns and hands. This was extra stress, if anyone hurt Steph on Rangers team they would pay dearly by the hands of Ranger and no one ever wanted that.

"Everyone got what I'm saying?" Ranger asked

"YES SIR" they all shouted together

"Dismissed" he said

Ranger took the shirt from the box and went to the lab and gave it over to the guys there. He told them exactly what he wanted and left to check on Hal and surveillance.

"anything?" he asked

"Nothing, I've got her moms, her apartment, the office, hell I've even got Morellis place up here and nothings shaking" he told Ranger

"Keep on it and let me know the minute anything happens" he told him

"go it" Hal said as he watched Ranger go towards the elevators

Ranger opened up his apartment and looked around. He half expected to see Steph lying on the couch with the TV on, but not today. He looked over and saw Rex's cage. He went over and dropped some berries in to his bowl and watched as the little hamster took the fruit and looked up at him.

"She'll be back" he told him and rex went back to his soup can

Ranger went into his personal office and turned the computer on and studied the video of Steph being taken. He called the doctor to get confirmation on Stephanie being pregnant

"Hi this is a friend of Stephanie plum, she has a terrible head ache and wondered id it was ok to take something for it considering" Ranger said

"Hold on let me get her chart" the nurse said

"NO Advil just Tylenol since she's a month pregnant" the nurse said

Ranger smiled and thanked her for the advice. He called back down to the control room and told Tank it was now 100% confirmed about Stephanie's pregnancy. Tank told him he would tell the men and then he hung up. Ranger went back to studying the video. He also had the thought of his baby and Stephanie on his mind.


	35. Chapter 35

Over the next few days Stephanie hadn't turned up. Each day around 12 pm a guy would come to Stephanie's door and leave a package. Tank called Ranger and told him there had been a delivery just dropped off. As they guy turned around Ranger stood there in his face.

"Your gonna tell me where you get these packages and your gonna tell me NOW" he said taking the guy by the arm

Stephanie sat up on the mattress and saw they woman had left some food by the bed. She reach down and ate the salad which had cheese and meats in it. The woman came in and sat in a chair and watched her eat and drink.

"Hungry today?" she asked

"yea, starving actually" Steph told her

"I don't know why I feed you good. I mean I could not give you but cheese or bread or something. But I'm not like that I'm not going to kill or torture you" She told her

"Good to know" Stephanie said "oh man"

"What?" the lady said

"I think I'm going to be sick" She told her rolling into a ball

Her kidnapper went and got a bucket and placed it by Stephanie just as she heaved her food up. The woman took pictures of Stephanie with her head in the bucket. She thought Ranger would love to see this.

"You gonna be ok, I don't want a sick woman on my hands" She told her

"I'm pregnant" Steph told her shocking the woman

Ranger opened the small parcel and gritted his teeth. Inside was pictures of Stephanie handcuffed to a dirty bed.

Where did you get these?" he asked the delivery man

"I pick them up and then I'm told where to take it" he said

"Where do you pick them up?" he asked

"At the hair salon on maple" he said

Ranger called Tank and let him know what he was told. He felt like finally he had made a break in the hunt. He turned to the man and told him it was very important for him to take him and show him the person who gives him the packages. They guy shook his head got in his van and led Ranger to the salon.

Ranger, and the delivery guy walked in and he scanned the room. He told Ranger the woman was not there now. Ranger went to the desk and asked the guy to tell the receptionist who he was looking for.

"Oh that must be Kathleene Magawski " the girl said

'Where can I find Kathleene?" Ranger asked her

"She won't be back till five ill tell her you were looking for her" she said

"NO you must not tell her I was looking for her, I will be back" Ranger said and he dismissed the delivery guy

Ranger called Tank and told him to run a Kathleene Magawski. Tank told him he was on it and the disconnected. Ranger went up the street and sat and waited the two hours for Kathleene to appear all the while thinking of his unborn baby and its mom being held captive.


	36. Chapter 36

It was approaching 5:00 o'clock. Kathleene watched as Stephanie threw up for the fourth time after trying to eat some crackers. She looked down at her watch and told her she had to go back to work now. Stephanie waved her off and lay back on the bed with her tummy rolling. Ranger was still parked up the street out of site and he was thinking of how he would just love to hold Steph in his arms and kiss her but knew she wasn't there to do so. A small green camary drove by him and parked in the salons lot. He saw a woman get out and just knew it was her, Kathleene.

Ranger started up his car and pulled into the lot next door and sat a minute watching her thru the plate glass window. He felt hate towards this woman and would love to drag her out by her hair. He never usually felt this way about women but she had his baby and the woman he loved in some kinda house chained to an old dirty mattress or bed. He got out slowly and walked to the salon and went in. The jiggle bells gave him away as Kathleene say him. Hey eyes wide as she looked at him in front of thought she would play it cool and just treat him as another customer. She got her pen out and asked him what she could do for him.

"You know who I am?" he asked her

"I'm sorry sir I don't" she said smiling

"Kathleene magowski?" he asked

She looked up at him and saw the look he gave her and knew he knew who she was. She stood up and ran for the back door right into the arms of a huge black man. Ranger made it to the back and saw his right hand man Tank holding Magawski in his huge arms.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ranger shouted at her

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said to him

"DONT PLAY WITH ME, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF" he told her

"I don't know who you are or what you want" Kathleene told him

Ranger gave Tank a nod and he took her and placed her securely into the waiting SUV in the back lot. Ranger walked casually into the salon told the manager Katleene was a wanted woman and not to expect her return and walked out to his car. Making it back to RangeMan and seeing Tank had deposited Kathleene into a holding cell.

"She say anything on Stephanie?" he asked

"No nothing" Tank told him

Ranger walked into the holding cell and pulled out his gun, his mace, his hand cuffs, and his stun gun. He laid them all on the table in front of Kathleene in a single straight file row.

"Where is Stephanie?" he asked her

"I don't know a Stephanie" she said looking at each piece of weaponry on the table

"I know you know her, I have you on tape taking her by force" he said holding up the cuffs

"ha it wasn't by force" she said the cupping her hands over her mouth knowing she just said she didn't know Steph

"Why Stephanie? You left her notes and calls saying she killed your father. If your father was Greenoli I was the one who killed him not her" Ranger told her

"I know it was you, I saw the whole thing, I know he had her and you rescued her, he pulled on you and you shot him" Kathy said

"Then why take her?" he asked

"To get you" she said narrowing her eyes at Ranger

"All right fair enough, you want me you got me pick your weapon" he told her

Tank and all of RangeMan was watching as their boss just stood there and was giving himself over to the mad woman in the cell. They watched as she picked up the gun and leveled it at Ranger.

"Shit" Tank said as he stormed the room

"Tell your goons to back off" Kathleene told him

Ranger looked over at Tank and his men and told them to stand down. Tank was hesitant to do so since he was Rangers shadow and was to protect him. When he was told to stand down again he did so.

"Well Kathleene you go me you don't need Steph anymore. Let her go" he told her

"NO" she said

"Yes. She pregnant Kathleene she needs to be in bed and well fed and showered and to keep the baby safe. You don't want to harm an innocent unborn baby do you?" he asked playing on her sympathy

Kathleene had tears coming down her cheeks and the gun began to shake in her hands. She tried to steady it but it was no use.

"I took care of her. I didn't hurt her it was you I only wanted. I knew if I had her you would come" she said

"I know that" Ranger said "where is she Kathleene?"

"In my vacation house" she told him" she's real sick, can't hold no food down or anything"

"where is it?" he asked

Kathleene shook more and her eyes were watering badly from the tears. Seeing everyone around her she knew it was over and if she did fire at Ranger she wouldn't survive.

"15 Farmington Rd" She said and saw everyone at Range Man start running

she dropped the gun on the floor and fell into a heap beside it. Ranger sat back in the chair as Tank picked her up and sat her down in front of him. Ranger picked a recording device out and told Kathleene to tell everything to him.


	37. Chapter 37

After Kathleene told everything to Ranger and his tape recorder he had the police take her away. He now was pacing the control room waiting on any work from Steph or his men. Finally at 7pm word came they found her and released her from her restraints.

"How is she?" he asked

"weak" Hal said

"can she talk, walk?" he asked

"No she's pretty out of it. There a lot of vomit in the bucket it looks like she hasn't kept anything down for a while" Hal said

Rangers heart beat wildly as he rushed around to get to his car down in the garage. He was elated to know Steph had been found but dieing to know she was so weak and unresponsive. He drove to the hospital Tank told him they were taking her too. He parked and rushed in. Tank met him and led him down to the room that Stephanie was in.

Walking in she laid there all quiet and still. The nurse had started an IV of fluids on her. Ranger made sure they knew she was pregnant. Once the Doctor left telling him she'll be just fine tomorrow he went over and sat in the chair across from her bed.

"Babe I'm here" he told her but got no response

He touched her face with the tip of his fingers and sat back and watched her. After about an hour or two he went back to Range man to do some last minute paper work. He congratulated his team for finding Steph and that he was going to personally give each a bonus. He made it to his apartment and collapsed on his bed.

The next morning Ranger woke up in the same clothes he went to sleep in. he got up and showered to go see Stephanie. He went down to the control center floor and was telling tank where he was going as if he really needed too. He walked out of the office and went towards the elevator when he saw something behind woody. Stephanie stepped out from behind him and stood there looking at Ranger.

Everyone stopped and watched as the two looked like they were in a face off. Finally Ranger spoke

"Babe" he said

"in the flesh" she told him

"what are you doing here you were in the hospital" he said

"I woke up last night and was told I was just needed some fluids so the released me this morning and I went to my Apartment and changed." she told him

Ranger and Stephanie just looked at each other again and soon they both took a step towards each other. Once they made it to each other Ranger touched her face and then circled her waist with his arms.

"Babe" he said before he claimed her lips in a searing kiss

everyone clapped and cheered as they had finally made it public how they felt for each other. Ranger broke away and steph blushed hearing them all cheer. She leaned back up to him and whispered.

"I'm pregnant"


	38. Chapter 38

Stephanie pulled back and looked at Ranger to see how he would take in the news she just had told him. When he smiled she felt a little bit relaxed. She watched him place a hand on her very small forming baby bump and look down at where his hand lay.

"Babe, I already knew you were pregnant" he told her

"how did you know?" she asked

"I suspected it all along, the puking, the horneyness, the tiredness" he said " I called my doctor and the teams doctor and he said most could be explained by the stress but he suspected a baby" he told her

Stephanie was shocked but what didn't Ranger know? He knew everything it seemed. She placed a hand over his and smiled.

"Are you happy?" she asked

"yes" he told her

"positive?" she asked

"yep, at first I dint know what to do. Me a baby? I'm Ranger man of Mystery" he said his lips curling up into a small smile

this made Stephanie laugh a deep laugh. That was what they had always called him along with the wizard and batman. She came back to him and kissed him. She finally looked around the room and saw the smiling faces of Rangers Men.

"Should we tell them?" she asked

"Don't have too, they had orders to be very delicate to you when they were looking and when they found you" Ranger told her

"oh so they know already?" she asked

"yea" he said

"How did you know 100% that I was pregnant?" she asked " I never confirmed it to you"

"I called the doctor's office said my friend was pregnant and had a bad head ache. They told me you couldn't have any aspirin since you were a month along" he said

"you sneak" she said

"hey it's what I do" he said

Stephanie studied Ranger for a long time and then looked around at her surroundings. She looked back at him and sighed.

"Babe you smoking again" he told her

"just thinking on something" she told him

"what?" he asked

"Well now that my life isn't in danger anymore, I suppose I'm off lock down and I can go back home. I think Rex misses the apartment" she told him

Ranger took a hold of her shirt collar and pulled her to him. he looked at her and leveled his eyes to hers

"your not going anywhere babe" he said

"Marry me Stephanie" he whispered in her ear

Hearing Ranger purpose marriage to her caused her to go light headed and she fainted. Luckily Ranger caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. Tank came over and knelt by them.

"Babe?" he asked tapping her on the cheek


	39. Chapter 39

When Stephanie came around she was laying with her head in Rangers lap and Tank kneeling beside her. Ranger smiled down at her and tank let out a breath.

"She's coming around" Tank said

"Babe can you sit up?" Ranger asked her

Stephanie sat up and her head started to spin. Ranger placed her head down and told her to just breathe. After a few minutes everything returned to normal and she stood up.

"You all right?" he asked her

"yea I think so, I'm going to go to my apartment for a while" she said walking away from him

"you want me to go with you or drive you?" he asked

"No, you stay here, I ... uh just need to be alone for a while" Stephanie told him

"Babe we need to talk about" Ranger said but Stephanie stopped him by waving her hand

"I just gotta go" she said walking out with Ranger watching her

"Watch her" Ranger told Tank "if I go she'll know it's me so you watch her and don't let her see you"

Tank went out and got in on of RangeMans SUV's. He quickly got out of RangeMans garage and followed Stephanie home. He watched her walk to her building and saw she was crying hysterically in the foyer of her building.

"Hey boss she made it home but she's really crying in her foyer" Tank told Ranger

"Ok I got a few things to take care of and i'll be over there soon" he told him

"10-4" Tank said watching as steph went to her elevator.

Stephanie opened her door and went in. She took off her clothes and crawled into her bed wearing only her bra or panties. She turned over and began to think about Ranger asking her to marry him. Could she marry the wizard?


	40. Chapter 40

Ranger pulled up into the lot of Stephanie's building and jumped into Tanks SUV. Tank told him he sat and watched her cry for about 15 mins and then she went up to her apartment and has been there ever since. Tank told Ranger he was a big strong man but to see her cry like that tore him up. Ranger shook his head and told him he understood and that he could leave now. Ranger got out of the SUV and ran up the steps to Steph's door. He knew she wouldn't answer so he just came in and walked to see her asleep on the bed.

Stephanie woke up about an hour later and opened her eyes to Ranger looking at her. She closed them and hoped she was just dreaming. When she felt the bed move and then felt the fingers on her face she knew he was really there.

"Babe" he said as he touched her cheek

"What?" She asked him as she turned to lay on her back

"We need to talk" he told her

"I don't know what to talk about" she said

"I asked you to marry me and you ran out of there like a bat out of hell" he told her

"Were you actually serious?" she asked him

"I'm always serious" he said kissing her

"RANGER GET OFF ME" she screamed and he looked at her surprised

"Stephanie" he said

"Sorry but I'm gonna puke " She said as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom where he heard her sick.

Rangers heard her wrince out of her mouth and flush the toilet. She came back in and sat back on the bed. Ranger came to her and placed his hand on her belly.

"I wanna be a family for our baby" he told her

"But we can't" she told him

Stephanie saw he looked pained at her but it was true.

"Ranger look at our lives. You are well you and I'm a walking disaster" Stephanie told him

Ranger laughed at her knowing what she was saying was true. They were the two that most likely should never have a baby and here they were going to be mom and dad.

"Steph when I didn't know where you were each night I would lie in my bed without you and think about you being pregnant with my baby. I also wanted you back with me in my bed. I know I am who I am and you've had some hard times but we will somehow make it work " he told her

"how though?" she asked

"I don't know but I do know you're not going out on busts any more" her told her

"well that's a given" She said laying back on her bed

"So what do you think about my proposal?" he asked

Stephanie looked up at him and she was still so unsure. She thought she had an answer but didn't know how he would go for it.

"Ranger just listen to me ok?" she asked him


	41. Chapter 41

Stephanie walked into the RangeMan control room. She was six months pregnant and was in search of Ranger. Ever since she stopped hunting she was lonely and board out of her mind. One of her conditions was to let her just ease into this marriage thing. They would say they were together but just go slow about it.

"Stephanie" Hal said coming out of the camera room

"Hey Hal how are you?" she asked

"I'm great how are you please sit" he said giving her his chair

"Is Ranger in?" she asked

Hal stiffened at her question. He had told Steph he was working a top secret case and she would just have to trust him. What he had to do was pose as a boyfriend to one of the Drug Lords daughters so he could get closer to the dad.

"Hal what is it?" Stephanie asked him

"Nothing" Hal said moving so Steph couldn't see the monitor

"So where is he I seen his car in the garage" She said rubbing her tummy

"Let me call Tank" he said

"Ok call Tank" Stephanie said

Since she had gotten pregnant Tank had become her best friend. He had just gone to mush. He loved Steph in his own way and when Ranger was away he took good care of her for him. She knew Tank would be for her.

"Stephanie "Tank said a little rushed

"hey big guy" she said smiling "wanna feel some kicks?"

"yea" he said coming over to her

Tank and Hal both had their hands on her when someone came out of an office. It was a beautiful Italian girl with long flowing black hair. Stephanie saw her turn around and slowly kiss a guy who brought her into his arms. Steph wondered who she was seeing. When the man stepped further out of the rooms doorway her eyes bugged out of her head.

"NO" she said standing up

Tank and Hal moved away and looked to see Ranger have Carlena in his arms apparently having just kissed her.

"What the hell?" Stephanie said moving to the door of the monitor room

"Steph it's not what you think" Hal said trying to get her to stop her

"YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW COULD YOU?" she lunged at him

Tank caught her and held her to him. Steph clung to him and cried her heart out. Ranger looked and it broke his heart to know he had hurt her like that and his baby. He says Carlene looking at them all.

"Your wife ok there Tank?" Ranger asked of Stephanie

"yes boss sorry she just needed me to go with her to an appointment and I told her I couldn't go" Tank said without missing a beat

"Take her up to my apartment until she's feeling better" Ranger said to tank

"Come on sweetie lets lay you down" Tank said moving a sobbing Steph to the elevator

"your such a sweet man" Carlena said kissing him softly on the mouth

"Just don't let that get out" he said smiling at her

"my little secret" she said " call me when you get back in town" she said and left RangeMan

Ranger went over to Hal and saw Carlena leave and then he turned on Hal.

"What was Steph doing here?" he asked

"I don't know she just came in" he told him

Ranger heard a noise and saw Steph come thru the control center and head for the other elevator to leave. Ranger ran over to stop her but she slapped him and told him to never come near her again.

"Stephanie you don't understand" he said

"Save it, I never want to see you again. You got anything to say to me tell it to my Husband" she said looking back at Tank

"Steph please" he begged as he watched her get on to the elevator and leave

"SHIT" Ranger yelled


	42. Chapter 42

Stephanie drove wildly back to her apartment. She was so full of rage she could spit nails. How she got home she would never know. Taking her elevator to the second floor she got off and marched to her apartment. She knew from previous times that Ranger had RangeMan install camera to keep a watch on her to keep her safe and ever since she had gotten pregnant with rangers baby he watched more closely now. When she opened the door and stepped inside she turned and gave the camera the middle finger.

She knew Hal and Tank would be there to see it too but she didn't care they all knew and never told her. They all could rot for all she cared. Walking on into her apartment she went into her bedroom and got a suitcase out. She wasn't going to stay there in close vicinity to Ranger and RangeMan. She was done, it was done, and she was gone. She went thru all her drawers and piled the case with clothes and underwear. She went into her bathroom and took all her medicines, make up, and personal stuff she used daily and placed them in a small bag. Coming out of her bedroom she took her shoulder bag and dumped the contents on the kitchen table and looked thru it all.

Back at RangeMan Ranger stood and watched Stephanie. He saw her flip him off and then go into her bedroom where she packed her stuff up. He was now watching her rummage thru her things she had poured out of her bag. He knew what she was looking for and when she got it she came over to the camera showed it to him and dropped it on the floor. She stomped the transmitter and on the monitoring screen her signal went off. She gave the camera a small smile and he knew she was really pissed.

"I gotta go, don't know when I'll be back" Ranger told Hal and Tank

Hal and Tank felt bad for their role in keeping Ranger and Carlene's secret even though there was nothing to them. Stephanie had been their friend for a long time and she deserved more from them than Carlene did, yet they did as they were told by their boss, Ranger. They just hoped Ranger could make it right with Steph and she would forgive them.

Ranger drove over to Stephanie's. He waited on the elevator and when it came it opened to a crying Steph. When she saw him she pushed past him and went out to her car. Ranger followed her he wasn't about to let her leave him, not with carrying his baby.

"Stephanie" he said to her

"Stephanie STOP" he commanded

"I don't want to ever see you again" she said to him opening the trunk to put her bags in

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked her

"I don't know and I don't care, somewhere far away from you" she spat at him

"STEPH WILL YOU JUST STOP A MINUTE" he said coming to her taking a hold of her careful not to harm her or the baby

"How could you? For years we were dancing around sexually and when you finally have me you do this to me" she said thru wracking sobs

"Babe let me explain please" he asked

"No there's no explanation. I saw you. You kissed her like you kissed me and then you smiled and looked at her like you loved her" she cried some more

"it's not real" he said "Steph I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will"

"no" she said heartbroken

"Let me tell you please?" he asked her "Or better yet let me show you" he said dragging her to his BMW


	43. Chapter 43

Ranger drove him and Stephanie back over to RangeMan. Before he got to the building he took his phone and called into the control room. Steph wasn't looking at him she just kept a hand on her tummy and looked out the cars window.

"Bring Carlene's stuff to my apartment I'll be there in 10" he told the person on the other end

"Shit" Steph finally said

"yes" he said as he saw a new wave of tears flow down her cheeks

"I never even thought of you and her in your apartment. GOD YOUVE SLEPT WITH HER" she screamed

"Stephanie I have NEVER laid a hand on her, she has never been in my apartment or in my bed. You have got to believe me" he told her as the garage opened for him and his button

Stephanie went back and became silent once more. Ranger parked his BMW and sat there a moment. He turned himself towards Steph and ran a hand over her tummy and felt his baby kick at him.

"It kicked" he said smiling

"no shit" she said looking at his hand on her stomach

Rangers smile faded and he got out of his car and went over and opened the passenger's side door. Stephanie just sat there. She didn't want to go up there she didn't want to have anything to do with RangeMan.

"Come on I need to show you Steph" he told her

"no I don't want to know. I saw my so call fiancé kiss another woman today and he looked like he was enjoying himself" she said

"well if you'll get out of my car I'll tell you and show you why" he told her

"fine but it doesn't change anything" she told him getting out

Once inside the elevator Steph began asking him questions why she wasn't good enough for him. She was near tears and Ranger was trying his best to stay in calm control.

"Stephanie I'm not seeing her she is a case" he told her

"is it because I'm fat right now and can't do the things in bed you want or need?" she asked

"NO" he said

"then why? What does she have or do that I can't or don't?" she demanded

Ranger stopped the elevator and back her up against the wall.

"I have NEVER slept with her there is only you in my bed and that's the only one I want in my bed. She has nothing on you Babe all I want from her is info on her father and that's it. The only way I can get it is to wine and dine her and have her to believe I'm into her. But Steph I'm not I love you and I'm having a baby with you" he told her with his hands on the wall looking down at her

Ranger backed back and turned the elevator back on and let it go up to his floor.


	44. Chapter 44

Ranger opened his apartment and usher Stephanie in. She went to the bathroom and locked herself in. She could hear him pacing back and forth probably worried she wouldn't come out.

"You can stop worrying" she told him flushing his toilet

"I just thought" he said

"I know what you thought and it's not so. I'm six months pregnant with YOUR baby and I got to pee allot now" she told him wiping her hands on one of his hand towels.

Ranger moved away so she could come out and stand in the small hallway. He looked down at her and her belly that was protruding and placed his hands on it. He just stared at how much she had grown with his baby inside her. Just yesterday she was lying on the couch telling him of some of the names she thought were cute if it was a boy or a girl.

"Stephanie, like it doesn't matter but how come you came over to RangeMan?" he asked her

"Oh do I need a reason to come here now?" she asked him getting pissed off

"No your welcome here anytime but usually I just know about it is all" he said to her

"Well I came from an early morning baby appointment and I found out what it was we were going to have and I came to share with everyone the good news. Then I find out I've been lied to all this time" she told him trying to keep her hormones in check.

"Babe I have never lied to you. I told you I was doing a very important case" he told her as a knock on his door sounded

"Yes seeing another woman" Stephanie said walking over to the living room couch

Ranger thanked Lester as he handed him a stack of folders and left. Ranger closed his door and walked over to Steph.

"would you please come with me to my office?" he asked extending his hand

"I can do it myself" she said hoisting herself up off the couch and stood

"I can be of help Babe if you'll let me" he said to her turning on his heels and walking to his office door

"You've done enough" Stephanie said

Stephanie stood and watched as Ranger booted up his computer and turned some lights on over the desk. He sat the folders down and looked over at Stephanie.

"Babe will you come and look at theses and ill show you something on the computer?" he asked

"Fine" Steph said as she walked over and took the seat he rolled over for her

Ranger sat in his rolly office chair and started typing on his computer. A large man's face came into view and Stephanie looked and then saw Carlene. She looked over at Ranger as he moved the page down and it read Saladore and Carlene Maconi. Stephanie turned her attention to the files in her hand and read. She saw it was the assessment papers that Ranger always does on cases. She turned to him and looked at him with eyes of uncertainty. She wanted to believe him but that kiss was burned in her brain


	45. Chapter 45

"So you see Babe she is just a client that I'm working for info" Ranger told her

Stephanie didn't know what to do, or what to say. She remembers him kissing Carlene and the look on their faces. Steph got up out of her chair and walked out of his office into the living room to look out over the city that showed from the 7th floor windows.

"Babe?" Ranger said as he came out too

"I loved you Ranger" she said

"And now?" he asked

"I still do, but seeing that today just killed me. I was so happy to learn what our babies sex was I had to come right over and tell you and then." she said

Ranger quickly crossed the room and came to her. She turned around and he saw the tears coming down her cheeks. He took his fingers and swiped them away. She looked up at him.

"I only love you Steph and I love our baby" he told her

"your daughter" Stephanie told him

"Daughter?" he asked

"Yes I found out its a girl" She told him placing a hand on her stomach

"I'm gonna have a baby girl?" he asked smiling

"Yes Ranger your gonna have a daughter, you get to have a second chance" She told him

Ranger took a hold of her and spun her around. He was so happy, when he stopped he caught her lips in a very fast kiss that turned long and slow and deep. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Let me take you to bed Babe" he told her

Stephanie looked at him. Still questions in her mind. Ranger touched her face and looked at her.

"I swear its only you and I swear to you that ill be done soon with Carlene" he told her

Stephanie hugged him to her and just felt his warm body next to hers. She truly loved him and wanted to be with him.

"You promise?" she asked

"Yes I do" he said as he took her hand in his and took her to his room


	46. Chapter 46

Ranger carefully laid Stephanie down on his bed. He looked her over and thought to himself how beautiful she looked laying there with his child growing inside her. Hr came and lid down beside her and stroked her face. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed his touch.

"You don't have to cry anymore Babe" he told her

"I hope not" she said

"You don't I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he told her lightly kissing her lips

Ranger deepened the kiss and began to take her maternity shirt off. Once off he began to fondle her large chest that now had developed since pregnancy. He leaned down and kissed her chest and heard her moan. Steph reached up and took out the hair tie that held his hair back.

"You like that?" he asked

"uh huh" she said

Steph took off his shirt and kissed his chest causing him to breath harder.

"I love you Carlos Manoso" Steph said as she kissed him

Ranger looked down at her and smiled. She had never used his full name before. She had always just called him Ranger

"I love you too Stephanie Plum" he said smiling using her full name instead of Babe

Ranger captured her mouth and their tongues dueled. Stephanie called out as he entered her from behind since her belly got in the way of regular intercourse. He heard her call out and knew she had reached her climax so he also let himself go deep inside her.

Laying there being with each other was wonderful for both of them. He hoped he proved to her he was serious that Carlene meant nothing to him; it was only her he cared about and loved.

"Ranger give me your hand" she said to him

Ranger slid his had over her stomach where Stephanie placed it. He felt the bump hit his hand. He smiled wide as he knew that was his baby girl that was kicking his hand.

"That's her"Steph told him

"yea" he whispered out waiting for another kick

when he felt it he leaned down and kissed het stomach where it kicked.

"I think we woke her up and she's not to happy with us" Stephanie told him

"well get used to it little one your going to be with us a long time" he told her

Rangers pager buzzed on the table and he went and read it. He looked back over at Steph lying on his bed.

"Go" she said ill be here when you get back" she told him

He kissed her and got dressed. He left her sitting on his bed getting her clothes back on. When he went back down stairs he looked over at Hal.

"What we got?" he asked


	47. Chapter 47

Ranger walked into the control room much more relaxed then he had left it earlier. Tank watched him as he sat down and Hal showed him what the caught on the monitor of Carlene's house.

"She came in the room around 2 got behind the desk and made a few calls and said "lets deal" " Hal told him

"This is where we called you and there she is" Tank said

Ranger watched as three dark large men came into the office with Carlene. She walked back behind her desk and took a large black duffle bag from under it and sat it on top of the desk.

"SHE"S the dealer" Ranger said as he sat watching her

"Looks like it, but her old man isn't a clean man you know" Tank said

"Like father like daughter" Hal said

Carlene accepted a ton of money from teach man and she handed out the coke amongst them. She shook hands and they all left. Ranger watched as she took a small vile and poured the contents of it on her glass topped desk and made lines and snorted it up. Carlene cleaned herself and her desk up and sat back in her chair for a few minutes. Everyone watched as she picked up her phone and dialed out.

"Who is she calling?" Hal wondered

A second later and Rangers cell rang. He looked at it and back to the monitor.

"Apparently me" he said

Ranger picked up and listened to her talk. Carlene told him how she was in the MOOD to see him right now. She told him the address to come and that she was in the office waiting on him.

"You got that?" he asked Hal

"Yes" he said

"Mobilize the team. I'm calling the drug task force. We can get Carlene dead to rights on the drugs but I'm sure if the search good enough they can find stuff to get the father too."Ranger said going out to strap his gear on

Tank pulled him aside and asked about Stephanie. Ranger told him she was so far ok now. He told him she would probably forgive them all soon. Tank gave him a small smile and went back to getting ready. Ranger ran back up to the apartment and went inside to see Steph. She was sitting at the table eating a peanut butter sandwich

"Babe" he said smiling at her

"Your girl is hungry" she said with a mouth full of the sandwich

"I have to go do a take down. Stay here and wait for me ok?" he asked her

" sure" she said drinking a bottle of water "Ranger"

Ranger came back over to her. She stood up and came over to him. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Be safe" she said

"I always am" he said and then was gone


	48. Chapter 48

Stephanie came back from her fifth bathroom trip. She sat down and relaxed back into the couch. She took her cell phone out and called Connie at the office.

"Bail bonds" She said

"Hey it's me is Lula there too?" she asked

"Yea she's here, wanna be on speaker?" Connie asked her

"Yea, I gotta tell you all something" Stephanie told her

"Ok your on" Connie said

"Today I'm six months pregnant. I found out today I'm having a girl" Steph told them

"YES!! I knew it pay up "Lula said

"You two bet on my baby?" Stephanie asked

"Of course. 20 dollars on id it's a boy or girl" Lula told her

"Have you told Batman yet?" Connie asked

"Yea, I told him. He was thrilled to have another chance at a daughter" she told them

The police band crackled to life to announce a need for assistance at the Maconi Mansion, that a shoot out had taken place and two wounded had been taken to near by hospital.

"Ranger" Stephanie said

"What?" Connie asked

"Ranger's working a case involving Maconi, and left a bit ago to do a take down" Steph said getting a sick feeling in her stomach

"I'm sure he's fine if he's there girl" Lula told her

"Yea your right" She said as a knock came to the door

"I gotta go someone's knocking on the door" She told them and hung up

Stephanie opened Rangers door and saw Lester standing there. Her heart sank knowing something had happened.

"Ranger?" she asked

"yea, he's at the hospital" he said

Stephanie broke down into tears and hugged Lester. He didn't know what to do but he was given orders to tell her what happened and stay with her until Ranger was ok. Lester guided her back into the apartment and sat with her on the couch.

"Mam try to calm down. Ranger wouldn't like to know your so upset" he told her

"well I don't like Ranger getting shot either" she told him

after a while Lester though TV may be a thing to help calm them so he picked the remote up and clicked it on. When the TV lit up it was scenes of the shoot out.

"RANGER" Stephanie cried seeing him get shot

"SHIT" Lester said as he quickly flipped it back off and standing trying to calm a hysterical pregnant woman

Tank came in a few minutes later and saw the state Stephanie was in. He quickly ran to her side and held her to him.

"TANK. RANGER, SHOT" She said thru tears

"I know but listen to me he's going to be ok" he told her

"No he's shot I gotta go to him" she said pulling away from him and going to the door panicking

"No Ranger wants us to wait here" he told her

Several hours later and thru pure exhaustion Stephanie was passed out on Tank as he held her. Ranger hobbled in around 12 am and came to Tank.

"How is she?" he asked

"Sick with worry and out by exhaustion" he told him

"Ok your dismissed ill take it from here" Ranger told him

Ranger sat easily down on the couch by Stephanie and touched her cheek. He had gotten shot in the thigh By Carlene when she realized he had came with the task force and was there to arrest her and not be with her. Stephanie felt her face being touched.

"Tank, Ranger" she said

"Babe" he said as her eyes fluttered open


	49. Chapter 49

Stephanie opened her eyes to see Ranger sitting there stroking her cheek. She jumped up as much as she could and leapt on him. She was so relived he was there. She kept running her hands over his face and down his chest and kissing him madly all over his face.

"Its me Babe, I'm really here" he told her

"I saw you, I saw you get shot by her" Stephanie sobbed into his chest

"Yea she got me in the thigh, she was aiming at something else but she's a bad shot" he told her

"God don't ever leave me again, please" she begged

Ranger just held her to him nit he didn't say a word. He couldn't tell Steph he wasn't going to do that. She knew he worked a dangerous job; she had been part of that world before she got pregnant.

"I wont leave you for a while" he told her and he could feel her tighten her hold on his chest

Ranger held her for a long time. He noticed after an hour she wasn't moving. He took her hair off her face and saw she was sound asleep. He smiled thinking about how relaxed she was being on him and how good it felt to have her there on him.

"Sometimes Steph you make me seriously think of just stopping everything and just being with you" he told her softly kissing her head

Stephanie giggled in her sleep and Ranger listened. She moved her head and giggled again. Ranger watched her as she had a smile on her face.

"What are you dreaming Babe?" he asked her sleeping form

"I love you" she said

"I love you..... He was saying as he saw she was still asleep

Tank came back in and made sure Stephanie was ok. He knew Ranger would be fine but he was really worried over Steph. He moved to the eye line of Ranger and he asked him if he would carry her to the bed since he couldn't with his leg. Take picked her carefully up and held her in his arms as he head flopped on to his shoulder.

"Ranger put me down" she said

"Sleep talking" he told his friend

"Ahh" he said smiling

Tank carried her into Rangers bedroom and Ranger placed his throbbing leg up onto the coffee table. He laid his head back and heard a thundering noise come out of his room. He picked his head up and saw Tank come running out of his room.

"I didn't mean it" he said right to Ranger

Stephanie came out all wild eyed and upset. She came out and had her hands on her hips.

"What the hell was that?" she asked him

"I didn't do it you did" Tank said

"What's going on?" Ranger asked standing

"he kissed me" Stephanie said causing Ranger to look at Tank

"No I swear I didn't" he said

"why don't you explain?" Ranger said

"I laid her down, stood over her and placed a pillow under her head good, She said something and grabbed me by my shirt and kissed me" Tank said

"that'll be all" Ranger said as Tank left

"I didn't kiss him" Steph said

"Babe you were talking in your sleep and laughing, so it is possible" he told her

"Its this baby of yours" she said

"Lets just go to bed" Ranger said shooing her into the room. He flipped the light off and shut his door.


	50. Chapter 50

Stephanie was now 8 months along and she had gotten huge. Ranger had her move out of her apartment and into his. On the day she stood in her empty place her tears began to flow.

"Shit" she said wiping at them

"Babe?" Ranger asked coming back in to collect her

"Nothing" she said taking his arm and walking with him out the door. She stopped and looked back and another tear fell

"What the matter?" Ranger asked as they went down the elevator

"I just always thought id have my apartment for a long time. Everything happened there you know" she said

"yea but now we got you, me and that bundle right here" he said touching her stomach

"yea" she said

Stephanie walked over to the BMW and opened the door. She looked back and waved at Hal and Tank who had her things in their trucks. Ranger and she had already gone thru things and some were going to storage and the others were going to his apartment. She always felt not good enough but Ranger always put her at ease. She stood there and watched the Black SUV's pull out. She took a step to get in and a pain shot thru her.

"OH GOD" she said stopping cold

"Steph?" Ranger asked her

"Baby" she breathed out

Ranger got out of his car and jogged around to her as he got there and put his arms out to her she fell into them and told him to go to the hospital NOW. Ranger placed her in the car and then ran to his side and peeled out of the parking lot.

"This cant be happening now" She said to him

"Babe it will be ok" He told her

"I didn't carry anything and my stuff is on its way to RangeMan" she said

Ranger unclipped his phone and dialed Tank. When he picked up he told him Stephanie had gone into Labor and to just place her things in the apartment. Stephanie screamed and Tank told Ranger good luck.

"I've been in torture cells, and third world countries babe but this is scarier than them" Ranger said

Ranger went and parked in front of the hospital doors. Steph stood up and her water broke.

"Uh OH" she said looking down

"Babe" Ranger said


	51. Chapter 51

Ranger picked Stephanie up and carried her into the hospital. He commandeered a wheelchair and placed her down into it. He walked up too a nurses desk and explained to them his fiancé was in labor and she needed to be admitted quickly. Steph cried out and Ranger was right by her side kneeling down.

"Breath Babe" he told her as she kept holding her breath and her face was turning red

"I cant it hurts to much" she told him

"you got too" he told her

The nurse came out from behind the desk and started to wheel her into the hospital. Ranger was right behind her as they went up and around the hallways. Once they stopped on a hall that the sign said Maternity and she placed them at their nurses' desk.

"Ok Mrs. Manoso your room is all ready for you" the nurse said

"Manoso?" Stephanie asked looking at Ranger

"This isn't a time for arguing about whose name it is" he told her

"you better be glad I'm in pain right now" she said as they placed her into a bed

"Does it really matter your gonna be a Manoso soon and our Daughter is being born a Manoso" he told her as they brought in a gown to change into

"Yes it matters I'm not a Manoso yet" she said

Steph was hit with a bad contraction as she stood to place the gown on. Ranger came to her so she could grip him and lay into him.

"You're going to die" she said as she finally got back in bed and lay back

"I think so too" he said watching her.

A few hours later a knock came to the door and Tank and Hall walked in. Steph looked over thru her sweat socked face and groaned.

"Oh Great RangMen, just what I need as I labor" she said to them

"Very Cranky" Ranger told them

They shook their heads and went over to stand by Ranger and talk Stephanie watched as they spoke to Ranger and was getting madder and madder.

"hellooooo pregnant woman in labor here, this is my day you know, I'm bringing Batman's baby in to the world" she huffed

All them men looked at her and Ranger smirked.

"I told you she was cranky" he said as the others grinned as Stephanie closed her eyes and groaned


	52. Chapter 52

When Stephanie started screaming Ranger had his men go out and get a nurse. When they returned the Nurse went and looked under Stephs covers. Stephanie looked at Ranger and told him to get them out of her room. All of RangeMan was standing out in the waiting room when they learned it was time for Stephanie to give birth. They weren't gonna Miss Rangers baby being born and they also liked Steph too.

"SHIT GET THIS OUT OF ME" they all heard her scream

"Looks like Ranger can for get sex for a long time after this" Hall said to Ram

"AHHHHHHH" Stephanie screamed

"Steph you gotta calm down" Ranger told her

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?" She said

"yes you gotta get in the zone like that book you read" he said

"F**K THIS ZONE CRAP THATS YOU YOUR MR CALM" she screamed

"Ok Miss plum when I count to 10 you gotta push ok?" the doctor said looking at her

"OK" she yelled

"Ok dad help her here on my count 1, 2, 3......9 , 10" the doctor counted

"PUSH BABE" Ranger yelled

"Ok deep breath and push again" the doctor said

"PUSHHH" Ranger said

"I AMMMM" Stephanie screamed

"OK OK STOP I SEE THE HEAD" the doctor yelled

He got one of those little plastic syringe things and sucked out the babies nose and mouth. He told Stephanie to push another time to get the baby out. Ranger helped her sit up and watched as she pushed and saw his little girl come out between her legs.

"You did it Babe I'm so proud of you" he said kissing her

They baby wailed and wailed being borne and being cold. All the guys in the waiting room heard the baby cry and they all cheered slapping hands and hugging each other. Ranger came out and announced the baby was there and it was a girl.

"Stephanie ok?" Hal asked

"Yes mom and daughter are just fine" He said smiling

"Sir what's the baby's name?" Lester asked him

"Marrianna Manoso" Ranger proudly said

Ranger turned and went back into Stephanie's room and walked to where they Baby was now quietly nursing from Stephanie. He smiled as he sat down on the bed and touched his daughter's small head as she sucked.

"She's beautiful" he said

"I know, I still can't believe she's actually here" she told him

"She's got your eyes" he said looking fondly at Stephanie

"And your skin tone" she said

Ranger looked Stephanie over and marveled that she brought his baby into the world. He leaned over to her and kissed her softly.

"Marry me" he asked


	53. Chapter 53

Stephanie was a very nervose mother. Every time Ranger picked Marrianna up she would cringed. He would get her up and carry her around RangeMan and show her off to the men. Every once in a while they would ask to hold her. Ranger saw her do the cringing thing that morning when they all had gotten up. He same and sat down and patted her leg.

"I'm not gonna break her" Ranger told her

"I know" she told him sipping her coffee

"Then why do you make that face every time I pick her up and they men too?" he asked

"its stupid and you'll laugh at me" she said

"No I wont what is it?" he asked her

"Your all just so big and poor Anna gets lost in your arms" she told him

Ranger chuckled and swaddled Marrianna back and forth in his arms.

"Babe I cant help how I am and I cant help how my men are" he told her

"you said you wouldn't laugh" she said swatting at him

"Sorry" he said going towards the door

"where are you taking my daughter?" Stephanie asked

"to the control room of course" he told her going out and the door closed

Stephanie shook her head. Each morning Ranger had to hold her and every night she knew he was just standing there looking at her as she slept. He was so enamored with the little girl. He would put his arm around Steph and hold Marrianna in the other arm on the couch. It was so weird to see Ranger so loving and gentle. He always was this strong, mysterious bounty hunter. Now she had caught him a few times talking baby talk to Anna.

Two hours later Steph was looking at her wedding pictures of her wedding day to Ranger. It was a private ceremony with just her, Ranger, Tank, Hal, Lula, Connie and Marrianna at a small Catholic church in town. Connie cried thru the whole service and Lula held the baby. Steph was thinking about that day when her need to nurse grew painful. Getting up and setting the book away she went in search of her daughter.

"So where does Batman have our Daughter?" Stephanie asked Hal

"ummm in his office" he said

"Ok that was strange " Steph thought

She walked in to his office and saw him typing away on his computer as Marrianna slept in her little seat. Steph kissed her husband on the cheek and told him she needed to nurse. Ranger told her ok and as soon as she picked the baby up she started to cry for food.

"She knows your hear to feed her" Ranger said looking over at them

"Yep" steph said "I'm going up stairs to have some privacy

"Ok babe see you later" he told her as she walked out

Steph took Marrianna and walked to the elevator where she got to nuzzling her chest. Steph looked down at her baby and smiled.

"Hold on hon ill fed you soon" she told her

Stephanie noticed Marrianna looked different then when she left the apartment earlier. She remembered she had put her in a pretty pink out fit and now she was in a black one. Steph looked and saw a shirt that had purple writing on it. She smoothed it out and saw in purple thread RANGEMAN stitched across the small shirt. She looked and saw she had on a tiny pair of black cargo pants and some small tiny boots all topped off with a black stretchy bow head band.

"Oh hell no" Steph said as she saw her tiny RangeMan

"RANGERRRRRRRRRRRR" She yelled and everyone hit the dirt as did Ranger in his office.

The End


End file.
